The Fox Next Door
by kendramccormick
Summary: All the evil mastermind and master of disguise known as the Chameleon ever really wanted was love and acceptance. But when a beautiful, equally lonely fox moves in they become fast friends. Could it become something more? If you like tales of finding love in unexpected places, this is for you. Dedicated to my sister Maria and my dog, Foxxy. Chameleon x OC.
1. Chapter 1: The Rude Bus Driver

**How Could She Love Me?**

**Chapter 1: The Rude Bus Driver**

The Chameleon was in an evil slump. He couldn't think of the right crime to commit

today. He had just stolen all the worms from a bait shop and Agents Puppy and Katswell were

already in pursuit. Stealing worms didn't seem very evil, he knew that, but he was hungry.

He decided to ditch the agents by turning into TV's Wolf Spitzer and getting on the bus.

The driver was an irritated moose wearing a stained black T-shirt and sweatpants. The Chameleon

held out three dollars and the driver snatched them so hard that he feared losing his hand.

"Take a seat," growled the driver. There was only one empty seat.

The Chameleon had it all planned. He would take the worms, ride home, and come up

with his next scheme, one more evil than all the others. He was ready for anything. . .

"Wait!" One more passenger pushed open the doors. She seemed exhausted. She was a

slender eighteen year old fox with wearing a short pink dress and slippers. She had a dark red bob

of hair, glasses with black frames, and big greenish-blue eyes. She also looked vaguely familiar to

the Chameleon.

She held out her money to the rude driver. He treated her the same way he treated the

Chameleon. The driver eyed her curiously. "Do I know you from somewhere?" he demanded.

"I don't think so. It doesn't matter. I really need to get to the pharmacy! It's urgent!"

"Just sit down," groaned the driver. The fox went to the only available seat next to the

Chameleon. She stared at his eyes, as if looking for something in them.

The Chameleon yelled at the driver, "You don't have to be so rude to that girl!"

"Don't preach to me, Spitzer! Your show is terrible!" The Chameleon scowled as the fox

sat down next to him. Her ears twitched.

She leaned over and whispered to him. "I know who you are."

"What? I-I'm Wolf Spitzer, of course! Uh, newsrooms, reporters, PBC-6."

"No, you're the Chameleon." His eyes became wider than normal. "Don't worry, I promise

I won't tell anyone." She extended her hand to him. "I'm Maria Foxxy. My family moved in next

door to you."

"Oh, I thought you looked familiar. Um, who was that guy giving me the evil eye this

morning?"

"That was my dad, Malcolm Foxxy. He's a little bit scary sometimes. He's also super-

protective of me."

"I think I remember now. He's that rich lawyer, right?"

"Yes." Maria looked at him. "I'm pretty tired from ballet class. I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when we get to the pharmacy." Her eyes closed and she slumped over. The Chameleon watched her sleep. In a way he was jealous. She seemed to have a peace in her life that he lacked. He remembered who her father was. Very scary, and very rich. The Chameleon also recalled that Malcolm Foxxy had a pretty wife, Margarita, and a son, Mario. He watched Maria sleep until. . .

"Hey, you passed the pharmacy!" said the Chameleon.

"Thank you for the tip, Sacagawea!"

"How dare you! First you pass Maria's stop, and now you call me a woman! You're crazy!"

"Now see here: on my bus I have a first paid, first stop policy!"

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." The Chameleon started to shake Maria's shoulder. "Wake up, Maria. This jerk drove right past the pharmacy."

"That can't be!" cried Maria. "I need to pick up a refill for my inhaler! What if I have an attack?"

"A what?"

"You see, I'm an asthmatic. If I don't have my medicine, an attack could possibly. . ." She paused, worried.

"Could possibly what?"

"Could possibly. . . kill me."

"I don't believe this."

"Believe it, newsboy!" said the driver. "No sick girl will make me turn around, no matter how rich her daddy is." Maria's teeth clenched and a growl started to build in her throat.

And then things became even worse. Another passenger spilled a cup of cola on "Wolf Spitzer," who yelled "Hey!" and turned back into the Chameleon.

The passengers all gasped. "The Chameleon's on the bus!"

"What?" said the bus driver. "Not on my bus!" He pulled over and kicked the Chameleon off the bus.

The Chameleon groaned, sprawled in the street. "I can make it home. I can turn into a helicopter or a taxi or something." As a matter of fact, he wasn't sure why he didn't do that in the first place.

"Well, _I_ can't do that."

He was shocked. "Maria?"

It was her, looking even more distressed than before. "They kicked me off the bus too. They thought I was your accomplice." She sighed. "I'm alone in a strange city with no clue where the pharmacy is." She looked at him. "Could you take me there?"

The Chameleon wasn't sure. He had stolen nightcrawlers and evil plans to attend to. "Couldn't you call one of your friends to give you a ride?"

"I can't do that because that would require having some friends." She sighed again. "I'm a bit of a loner, and people tend to avoid me anyway because of my dad. Especially boys."

The Chameleon thought it over. "All right, Maria. I'll show you the way." He couldn't believe it. A loner just like him! "I think it's back this way."

Maria beamed. "Thanks. I'm so glad you're here." She took his hand. They paused, looking into each other's eyes before they started walking.

They hadn't taken ten steps when they heard Agent Puppy yell, "Freeze, Chameleon!"

The Chameleon saw the T.U.F.F. Agents coming. "Seriously?"

Maria looked at them. "Did you give me bad directions or something?"


	2. Chapter 2: Favors

**Chapter 2: Favors**

**OK, at the beginning of the last chapter I forgot to say that I DO NOT own T.U.F.F. Puppy or any of the characters except for the Foxxy family and the Gruesome Threesome(the latter will be introduced in a later chapter). Enjoy!**

Agents Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell charged towards Maria and the Chameleon. "Freeze!" Dudley yelled again. "You're under arrest for. . . uh, Kitty, you tell him, I forgot."

"For stealing worms from a bait shop," said Kitty.

"What a stupid crime!" remarked Dudley.

"I was hungry and didn't have a lot of ideas!" protested the Chameleon.

"Well, stupid crime or not, you're still going to jail," said Kitty.

"Wait a minute!" said Maria.

"Who are you?" asked Dudley.

"Dudley, that's Maria Foxxy," said Kitty. "She's Malcolm Foxxy's daughter. You know, the lawyer?"

"She's also my new next-door neighbor," added the Chameleon.

"And I don' t think you should arrest the Chameleon for stealing worms," said Maria. "Can't you just let him keep them and arrest him later for something bigger?"

All three were shocked at her request. "Of course not!" said Kitty.

"How much were they?" Maria demanded.

"Huh?" said the Chameleon.

"The worms! How much did the worms cost?"

"Uh. . . 25 bucks, I think."

"Then take this!" said Maria, holding out some money. "This is $30. Give it to the owner. Or I'll give it to him for you. It's just ridiculous for you to be arrested for this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

The Chameleon sighed. He took the money and handed it to Dudley and Kitty. "Can you give this to the bait shop owner and tell him it's from me? I just can't be arrested right now. I have to show Maria the way to the pharmacy."

The two T.U.F.F. Agents left feeling confused. The Chameleon asked, "Why did you do that for me, Maria?"

Maria shrugged. "I don't know. I just thought it was silly to go to prison over worms. That, and the fact that I really need a tour guide. Which way was the pharmacy again?"

"This way. I think it closes soon, so we better hurry." He took her hand and the two of them started running, only to meet a nasty shock.

"No!" cried Maria. For the door had a CLOSED sign on it. She kicked a nearby mailbox. "What am I supposed to do now?"

The Chameleon stared at the sign and shook his head. "That stupid bus driver made us late."

"Can you give me a ride home?" begged Maria. There was something in those big blue eyes that the Chameleon just couldn't resist.

"Well, you live next door, so I guess," he said.

"Oh, Chameleon, you're the coolest!"

"I know." He turned into a taxi. Maria opened the driver's door but the Chameleon said, "Actually, I'm driving tonight." She sighed and opened the passenger door. They sped away.

Finally, they arrived at the big red house next to the Chameleon's rock house. Maria got out while the Chameleon turned back into himself. They looked at each other in a moment of awkward silence. The Chameleon cleared his throat. "Well, thank you for bailing me out earlier."

"You're welcome. And thank you for taking me home."

"Eh, no problem. So, I guess I'll see you later?"

"Of course, we're neighbors, right?" She waved at him as she went inside. He gave her a small wave.

The Chameleon continued to watch Maria's door even after she had went inside. He was feeling odd and distracted. He felt a sense of longing for something, but he wasn't sure what. He might have stared dumbly at the door all night if Malcolm Foxxy hadn't walked out and started to glare. The Chameleon yelped and went in his own house.

**I hoped you liked the story so far. It may have been kind of slow but it will get better. Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3: In a Lonely World

**Chapter 3: In a Lonely World**

**I DO NOT own T.U.F.F. Puppy or any characters except for Maria and her family. Now, in this chapter, we get to learn a little bit more about Maria, her hopes, desires, feelings, etc. To some extent this character is a lot like me. We have the same fears, we're both artistic, both rather solitary, and both wear glasses. Most of the similarities end there. I hope you don't find it too boring. Enjoy!**

Maria Claire Foxxy stretched out on her bed, wearing a red V-neck shirt and blue jeans. She neatly made her bed every morning. If you looked around her room, you realize she had many interests.

She had shelves filled with paints and other art supplies, as well as books of seemingly every genre. Her recently polished trumpet was displayed on her dresser near her motorcycle helmet and empty inhaler. In her closet, her ballet dresses and slippers were next to white karate robes and a black belt. Her paintings and posters for musicals such as _The Lizard of Oz, The Vermin of the Opera, _and _The Hound of Music_ covered the walls. Her waitress uniform was draped over her chair at her desk.

It made Maria glad to live in California. This gave her a good chance to accomplish her dream of becoming an actress. She wasn't sure yet how she her family's move to Petropolis. It seemed okay, yet there were a few people who resented her and her family for being so well-off. She had also heard there was a lot of crime. Of course, that's what T.U.F.F. was for. It also helped that just about all the villains here were scared to death of her dad.

Speaking of criminals, she remembered something interesting from yesterday. She recalled the chance encounter with her new neighbor. She had heard that the Chameleon was evil, a monster. And yet he helped her. Maybe he was just lonely. Maybe he was mean because people were mean to him. Whatever the case, Maria couldn't get him out of her head. She looked out her window at the smaller stone house.

Maria put in a CD by her favorite singer, the more-than-glamorous hyena Lady Ha ha!, thinking _Could he really be so bad? Maybe he would understand me. _For a reason that she just couldn't comprehend, she wanted to see him badly.

**OK, I hoped you liked that. There will be plenty of excitement later on. Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Next Mona Lisa!

**Chapter 4: The Next Mona Lisa!**

**I DO NOT own T.U.F.F. Puppy or any characters except the Foxxy family. OK, all art lovers will like this chapter. Enjoy!**

The Chameleon poured some coffee, with a brand new plan in his brain. He was creating a laser flyswatter that would direct all the insects and spiders in Petropolis to him. Brilliant, no?

He put the final piece in place. "Yes!" However, in his triumph, he threw his hands up and his new invention went out the window. "What a week I'm having!"

Slapping his forehead, the Chameleon sped after his device. It was lost in the tall grass. "Oh, why did I put off mowing the lawn?" he griped. "I don't have time for this!" He turned into a lawn mower and zoomed through his yard when he saw Maria sitting alone in her driveway. _What's she doing out here? _He went over to investigate.

He turned back into himself. She was wearing one of those artist's hats- what were they called? "What are you doing?"

"Oh, good morning, Mr. Chameleon," chirped Maria. He actually liked the sound of that. "I'm supposed to start a new painting for my art class. I'm attending the Petropolis Art College. My teacher is James P. Fowl. I'm supposed to use a Crime and Punishment theme." She cocked her head. "Have you ever had a time when you were out of ideas, when you were racking your brain for inspiration?"

"I've had times exactly like that."

Maria gasped. Her eyes lit up. "You're perfect!"

"Well, thanks."

"Don't you want to know what you're perfect _for?_"

"I guess."

"I want to you to be my model."

A model? "Hmm. No one's ever asked me to model before. I figured maybe I just wasn't attractive."

"Nonsense. You're the perfect model for me in so many ways. I mean, my theme's Crime and Punishment, right? You're a felon." She studied him. "Your face. . . may be a challenge. And if there's one thing I love, it's a challenge."

The Chameleon considered modeling. "Well, as much as I'd _love_ to help you, Maria, I have to look for my laser flyswatter."

"Do you mean this?" She had it. _How in the world did it land in her yard? _"Now, take that in your left hand and point it at me, and take this dollar-sign bag in your other hand."

"All right, I'll do it." He took his creation and the bag.

"Now narrow your eyes a little bit and make a little half smile, like the Mona Lisa." The Chameleon sighed but did it anyway. For some reason, he didn't want to disappoint her. "Excellent! I am going to be the next Leonardo da Finchi!"

"But what does that make me?"

"The Mona Lisa."

"That's a compliment, right?"

"Of course," Maria assured him. "Oh, and I don't think I explained the most important rule. Do NOT MOVE a MUSCLE! Capeiche?" The Chameleon nodded.

Maria started to paint. Five minutes hadn't passed when a dragonfly flew by the Chameleon's head. "Ooh! Dragonfly!" His tongue lashed out.

"WHAT did I say about MOVING?"

The Chameleon gulped. "I know, not to do it. But the dragonfly-"

"FORGET the dragonfly!"

"Remind me why I'm listening to you, Maria," he demanded.

"For one thing, I have a black belt, so you don't scare me. But more importantly, you're doing it because I'm getting down on my knees and _begging _you. Can you really say no to that?"

"I guess not. I'm so relieved you didn't mention your father." Then he saw the look on her face. "What?"

"Do you really think of me that way? Do you think I call my big, bad daddy every time I don't get my way?"

He sighed. "I shouldn't have said that."

"I know." She smiled. "I'm sorry if I'm being a tyrant. I sort of inherited my dad's temper. Want me to play some music? It might make things less miserable for you."

"Okay. What did you have in mind?"

"How about Lady Ha ha? She's my favorite."

"You kidding? She's my favorite too."

"Great! I'll get my CD." She looked back at him. "Well, Mr. Chameleon, you're about to make your debut in the art world."

Before Maria left, the Chameleon said, "Wait, I've got a question. What's that kind of hat called?"

"It's a beret. Be right back!" she squealed. The Chameleon thought that this was the perfect time to test his new invention. He pressed the green button. Nothing happened. He tried again. Still nothing.

"Come on!" said the Chameleon, as he cursed his device in vain. He pressed it a third time. This time three mosquitoes idly flew by him. All three had disappeared before you could say "Vincent van Goat." "It needs work."

"I'm back!" sang Maria. She dragged a CD player and Lady Ha ha's Greatest Hits. "Time to create my magnum opus."

"Pardon?"

"It's Latin for great work. I have a feeling this may be my greatest work." She pressed play and the hyena started to spread her messages of acceptance and love. At first the Chameleon was tense. He had accepted Maria's offer very reluctantly. For one thing, he didn't know if he hold still until she finished. Another thing, he feared he just wasn't that good looking. But after a while, he began to stare at Maria's swift fingers, at her rapid strokes on the canvas. He felt hypnotized. The thrill in her sapphire eyes entranced him. The passing of time ceased to have meaning to him.

"Is it. . . done yet?" he murmured.

"It is now." She stopped the music and showed him her masterpiece.

The Chameleon couldn't believe it. It looked more like a photograph than a painting. "It's great. I look so. . . intense, so. . . powerful. You sure paid a lot of attention to details."

"That means a lot to me. Oh yes, I see an A in my future." She began to drag her painting inside when she hesitated. "Um, Chameleon, how would you like to have dinner at my house tonight?"

He couldn't believe his ears. "Is this a joke?"

"No!" She seemed a little hurt.

"Sorry, it's just that people don't invite me to their houses often," he explained. "Maybe it's because I'm so solitary and I'm always trying to conquer or destroy everyone."

"That's definitely a drawback," Maria admitted. "Look, I'm perfectly aware of your crimes, and I know you're about as outgoing as I am, but I really want you to come."

"I don't think your dad likes me. He scares me."

"You're right. He doesn't like you. But I do." She sighed. "I don't mean to sound spoiled, but my dad doesn't say no to me very often."

"I assure you, I want to go. But aren't you afraid I'll ruin everything?"

"Oh, don't be- What was that?"

"Huh?" They heard a whirring sound above their heads and a nearby rustling sound. He saw something small flying, a thin dark shape. "Is that another dragonfly?" His tongue lashed out. But it wasn't a dragonfly. "What the-"

**Who is watching Maria and the Chameleon? You'll find out soon.**


	5. Chapter 5: Mario the Spy

**Chapter 5: Mario the Spy**

**I DO NOT own T.U.F.F. Puppy or any characters except for Maria, Mario, and their parents. Mario is a fun character to write about. He might be in his sister's shadow yet he adores her. Enjoy!**

It wasn't a dragonfly at all. The Chameleon had actually caught a tiny remote-controlled helicopter with a video camera attached. Maria already suspected the source. She tossed a stick upward into the branches of a tree. They heard a yelp as something fell and crashed into them.

It was a fox two years younger than Maria. He had the same dark blue eyes and his hair was the same color but his was in the same wild ringlets as their father. He had a sheepish expression on his face. "I am so busted."

"You certainly are," confirmed Maria. "Mario, this is our neighbor, the Chameleon. Chameleon, this is my little brother, Mario."

The Chameleon held out the helicopter. "What exactly did you see?"

"Oh, pretty much your whole conversation. So, Maria wants you to come over tonight?"

"I thought you said you were listening. Yes, she does. And I wish I could accept her invitation, but I'm not sure I can. Do you have an _objection?_"

"Heck no! I think you should come too." Mario threw his arms up. "Finally! Something exciting happens to me!" He looked at the Chameleon slyly. "Plus my dear sister could _really _use a littlecompany." He winked at Maria. "So, why aren't you sure?"

"Why do you think?"

"Oh, it's because of my old man, isn't it?"

"Of course that's the reason!" said Maria. "You know what Dad's like."

"You ought to come over, Cam-uh-Leon, no matter what Dad says."

"It's pronounced Chameleon!"

"Whatever. I know what you two did yesterday, and I don't think Maria should be hogging all the action." Maria rolled her eyes. Mario saw the painting. "Hey, sis, did you do that?" She nodded. He looked back from her work to its subject. "Oh, this is _excellent,_ Maria! Jeez, is there anything you can't do?" Maria started to shush him. "I mean, you paint like the old masters, you're a black belt, and you play the trumpet? Come now, don't be modest." He turned to the Chameleon. "So, are you telling me you're afraid of my dad?"

The Chameleon's eyes darted around. "Now why would you think a thing like that?" Just then, Malcolm Foxxy's head stuck out the window and glared at him. "Aah!" He turned into a bush. Malcolm went back inside.

The Chameleon turned back into his normal form. "OK, you got me, I'm afraid of him," he admitted. "Are you satisfied?"

"Not yet. Who cares what Dad says?" This shocked his sister and their neighbor. "I don't care what it takes, Chameleon! Break down the _door!_" Mario paused and reconsidered. "Well, maybe it would just take some pleading from _Daddy's favorite_," he said, nudging and winking at Maria.

She glared. "Knock it off, Mario. I don't think I can convince him to let the Chameleon come over any more than you can."

"Ha! Please," said her brother.

The Chameleon told her, "Maria, if any of what he says is true, please try asking your dad." He thought of something. "As a matter of fact, I don't think he could say no if he wanted to. Know why?"

Maria groaned. "Why?"

"It's because you'll get down on your knees and _beg _him."

She groaned again. Mario was baffled. "I don't get it."

"It's an inside joke."

Mario chuckled. "I see. Inside jokes _already_. Well, that brings me to my next question? Exactly why do you want the Chameleon to come over to dinner anyway, hm?"

Maria didn't know what to tell him. "Well, he's my. . . my friend. Plus, I don't think he gets out much."

"Sounds like you're two of a kind."

"Shut up, Mario."

"Shutting, sis."

Maria sighed. "I'll try asking him, Chameleon. But I can't make any promises, okay?"

"Okay, no promises." He watched the siblings go inside nervously. _Imagine that_, he thought. _She called me her friend!_

**In the next chapter, you'll find out Malcolm's answer. Will the Chameleon come to dinner? What other surprises await? Chapter 6 will be available soon. Bye, and PLEASE review soon!**


	6. Chapter 6: Who's Coming to Dinner?

**Chapter 6: Who's Coming To Dinner?**

**OK, you're about to find out Malcolm's answer. Can the Chameleon come to dinner or not? Maria and Mario just asked their dad. I wonder if his answer will surprise you. . . By the way "sotto voce" is Italian for "under voice." It means the other characters aren't supposed to hear it, sort of like an aside or soliloquy.**

"Absolutely NOT!" thundered Malcolm. He had lived in Petropolis for less than a week and already he was its most feared citizen. He was a tall fox with his hair in dark red corkscrews cascading to his shoulders. His eyes were a radiant piercing silver. "There is NO WAY I will let him in my house!"

Maria looked at Mario as if to say, _See? I _told _you so. _I _have no more power over our father than you do. _"But, Dad, could you reconsider? Could you try showing a little more compassion?"

"The answer is No, and it always will be, Maria! I will not let the Chameleon in this house under any circumstances." But then he added _sotto__voce_, "Unless of course to give him a really good beating." Maria and Mario still heard.

"Malcolm!" called Margarita Foxxy, Malcolm's wife. She was stunning with long, pale blond hair and the same sapphire eyes as her children. Like Congress could veto the President, she was the only one who could overrule Malcolm "the Duke" Foxxy. So it was to her that her kids looked to with hope. "What's going on here?"

"Maria wants a friend to come to dinner but Dad said no," blurted Mario.

"Unbelieveable, dear!" Margarita said to her husband. "Haven't we been wanting Maria to make friends?"

"Yes, but that _friend _is _the Chameleon!_"

She thought about it. "Malcolm, shouldn't we try to be neighborly? Besides, what do you think he would do?"

"He would be a bad influence on the kids, for one! Not to mention he would rob us blind, or blow up our house, set it on fire, take away you, or Maria, or Mario, or who knows what! The fact is, Margie, he simply CAN'T BE TRUSTED!"

She grinned like the Cheshire Cat. Margarita had found her trump card. "Are you _afraid_ of the Chameleon?"

His face turned puce. He sputtered, "NO!"

"Don't you think you could take him down if he caused problems, darling?" she purred.

"Well, of course. . ." His resolve weakened.

She started to drag him into the kitchen. "Excuse us, kids. Your father and I are going to make a deal."

The siblings heard their parents talking softly but couldn't make out any words. Finally, Malcolm and Margarita emerged. He looked somewhat defeated while she had a look of semi-smugness. Malcolm sighed. "All right, the Chameleon is coming over tonight." The kids beamed, victorious. "On one condition!"

Later that evening, the Chameleon arrived at the house next door. He had brought a small boquet as a peace offering. Maria hadn't told him how she convinced her dad. He knocked on the door, soon to learn the cost of the conquest.

When he walked in he saw Maria, who seemed happy to see him. But another face shocked him. "Agent Puppy!"

Dudley was equally surprised. "Chameleon!"

They looked each other in the face and said, "What are YOU doing here?"

**In the next chapter, you'll read about this dinner at the Foxxy house. You'll also find out exactly what Malcolm's "condition" is, and how Dudley is part of it. Please review soon. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Dinner

**Chapter 7: The Dinner**

**I DO NOT own T.U.F.F. Puppy or any characters. I only own the Foxxy family. In this chapter, we learn how Malcolm was convinced to let a certain lonely lizard come to dinner. This will be an exciting chapter, and I'm sorry it took so long to write. It's much longer than the others. By the way, there's a Lion King reference you may catch. Enjoy!**

Agent Dudley Puppy and the Chameleon were sitting across from each other at the table and glowering at each other. Dudley had just now found out why he and his mom were invited. Malcolm had wanted Dudley to come over so he could keep the Chameleon in line in case he tried to pull a fast one. Dudley's mom was invited to make the idea more appealing to Margie Foxxy, who had become fast friends with Peg.

Then Maria came in between them. She wore a sleeveless yellow dress covered with little red flowers that went past her ankles. She also wore pearl earrings and a silver locket with the letter "M." "Glad you could make it!" she told the Chameleon.

"Well, at least someone is," he replied. "Um. . ." His blood turned into ice water and his tongue felt like it was tied in a square knot. "You look really pretty tonight, Maria." His face turned a deep scarlet.

"Um, thank you, Chameleon." She seemed to blush a little herself. "Oh, thanks for the flowers." The bouquet had red poppies, white lilies, and pink lotuses. There were two of each.

"OK, why are you even here, Chameleon?" demanded Dudley. "No one bothered explaining to me. How on earth did you convince them to let you in?"

"Actually, I invited him," confessed Maria.

Dudley choked on his bottled toilet water. He start to jump around, ranting and raving. "What? Of your FREE WILL? Are you insane? Why would you do that?"

Maria looked at her feet. "If you must know, the Chameleon and I are friends."

Dudley looked aghast. "This evening keeps getting stranger. I didn't think the Chameleon had any friends. Or ever would," he muttered.

"What, you don't think I deserve friends?" said the Chameleon indignantly. He transformed into a missile aimed at the dog. "Well, I'll show you, Agent Puppy!"

"Bring it on, freaky lizard!" said Dudley pulling out a large blaster, aiming it at the missile.

"Boys!" said Maria. "Knock it off before Dad kicks both of you out the door." The missile changed back into the Chameleon and Dudley lowered his blaster. Neither looked any happier, however. They were locked in an uncomfortable truce. For now, at least.

The awkward silence was broken when Mario tugged on the Chameleon's arm. "Hey, man, do you want to see some of Dad's stuff? He has the coolest-"

"Stop right there!" shouted Dudley. He looked around. "Mario and I need to discuss something." He dragged Mario into the hall. "Are you insane?" Mario shrugged. "Do you really want to expose the Chameleon to all those WEAPONS?" Malcolm Foxxy was one of the largest known suppliers of weapons to T.U.F.F. and other agencies. He was also known for collecting them. Knives, guns, axes, saws, he had them all. If these fell into the wrong hands. . . there aren't any words to describe how bad that would be.

"Well, yeah, I think it would impress him, don't you?"

Dudley slapped his forehead. "Don't you get it? If the Chameleon got those weapons, all would be lost! And I don't think you would get a reward from him for assisting him in a takeover of Petropolis. Or the world."

"OK, cool your jets, Dudley," said Mario. "I'll just show him my room. Nothing dangerous in there, only dorky. Like all my trains, cars, computer games, and Quacky the Duck posters."

"Is there anything dangerous in Maria's room?"

Mario grinned. "Maria _is _dangerous. She's also usually armed to the teeth, with three throwing knives, two guns, and her taser Mr. Sparkle." Dudley looked at him quizzically. "Dad named it, not her. She's not _that _crazy. Anyway, you have nothing to worry about. Maria's a big girl, she can take care of herself."

They went back into the kitchen. Mario yanked the Chameleon's arm again. "Change of plans, why don't you come see _my _room?" The Chameleon sighed and went with him, leaving Dudley and Maria alone at the table. Peg and Marge were gossiping in the living room while Malcolm was in his secret room making sure all of his weapons were still there.

"Dinner won't be ready for a while," said Maria. "We're making _Carne__Asada_ and _chiles_ _rellenos_. And I asked Mom if we could also make some slow-roasted grasshoppers for a certain guest."

"I just don't understand it," said Dudley. "You actually _like _the Chameleon? How could you? The two of you are so different. You're so nice. And he's so evil!"

Maria sighed. "Well, we have at least one thing in common. Like him, I don't really have a friend in the world. Except for Mario."

"Really?"

"Yes, and there's more. Um, is he really that mean?"

"Well, _yes!_"

"I don't know about that. He was nice to me. Maybe there's more to him than everyone thinks."

"Maybe. And maybe you're seeing something that doesn't exist." They sat at the table in silence for a while. "So, what do you want to do until dinner's ready?"

"Do you want to play Michael Jackalson: The Experience on the PS3?"

"Sure." They started to walk into the living room and met Mario and the Chameleon there. As Maria put the game in, Dudley said, "Will you excuse me for a second?" He stepped into the hall and spoke into his wrist-com. (In addition to his prescence being a request of Malcolm's, he was also there on a solo mission for T.U.F.F.) "Chief, it's Dudley. The Chameleon hasn't tried anything just yet, but I've got my eye on him. And I guess Maria must really pity him or something. She said something about how alike they are, how neither of them has any real friends. I just don't see it. But don't worry, he won't get away with anything."

"Good work, Agent Puppy!" said the Chief. "The Chameleon just can't be trusted."

Dudley went back into the living room with with Maria, Mario, and the Chameleon. Mr. and Mrs. Foxxy had went into the kitchen with Peg Puppy. Before the four of them began playing, Dudley made an "I'm watching you" gesture to the Chameleon, who returned it.

Pairs were picked randomly to perform each song. Dudley and Mario danced to "Beat It," and Mario and the Chameleon did "Thriller" and "Smooth Criminal," and Dudley performed "Bad" with the Chameleon.

And then Maria and the Chameleon had to do "Dirty Diana." As Maria sang along, the Chameleon noted what a beautiful voice she had. Then they had also had to do "Billie Jean." This is when things became a little awkward.

They were both dancing pretty well, when Maria tripped on her partner's tail and knocked him over. He fell on top of her. They were in an embarassing position and it wasn't a good time for Maria's dad to appear. And of course he did.

"Mario, do you have my-" he said, when he saw his daughter on the floor with his villainous neighbor. Everyone gasped, but his was the loudest. "WHAT in the name of all things holy?" He grabbed the stunned Chameleon by the neck and pinned him to the wall. "This better not be what it looks like," he snarled. "Because I'm three seconds away from getting my hatchet and just-"

"It's my fault, Dad," said Maria.

Malcolm turned around to look at her. "What do you mean?"

"I knocked him down. That's all that happened. It was an accident."

Her father looked around, glaring. "Very well." He stomped away, not remembering why he had even went in there in the first place.

Maria turned to the Chameleon. "Sorry you had to go through all that." She grinned. "Only the first time was an accident. This one's on purpose."

"Wha-" That was all the Chameleon got out before she tackled him. This time, she was on top.

"Pinned ya!" she crowed. He tried to flip her over, but she ended up on top again. "Pinned ya again."

"What's going on?" said Dudley.

"Oh, you know girls," said Mario. "They just wanna have fun!"

At last dinner was served. Marge received a lot of compliments on the food. And of course Maria and the Chameleon were seated right next to each other. There was tension in the air. Neither could keep their eyes off the other. But eventually everyone's eyes glazed over as Marge and Peg started gossiping. Maria, Mario, Dudley, and the Chameleon became excused as quickly as they could, leaving Malcolm bored out of his mind.

As the Chameleon left, he asked Maria, "So, what are the chances I'll be able to come back?"

Maria shrugged. "Likely, but not too good. I had a fun night."

"Me too. See you later."

Before he could step away, Maria hugged him. "Bye."

"Uh, bye." He went home confused yet happy.

**Now the sparks have started flying. Although this chapter was fun to write, it was also probably the hardest to write. And it took the most time. The next chapter is in progress. Until the next update.**


	8. Chapter 8: That's Why I'm Here

**Chapter 8: That's Why I'm Here** **I DO NOT own T.U.F.F. Puppy in any way. This chapter may be a little strange, but I bet stranger things have happened. We'll also look in the Chameleon's head and learn about his conflict, plus a minor OC will be introduced.** The Chameleon was laying on his couch. His mind was still reeling from what happened the night before. He had realized something that he hadn't thought was possible: he had feelings for Maria. She had been nice to him when no one else had, and she known perfectly well about all the bad things that he had done. She had taken him in and shown him compassion. And she was so beautiful and talented and smart. But who was he fooling? They were friends; Maria had said so herself. But could she possibly have the same feelings for him that he had for her? "Ha! I'm not even fooling _myself!_" He just didn't think that he was good enough for her. Her father definitely felt the same. The Chameleon decided it would be best if he stopped seeing her. He would just continue living his lonely life of crime. He turned on the TV. Wolf Spitzer announced that Birdbrain was robbing a bank. "Boring!" said the Chameleon. "At least Agents Puppy and Katswell will be occupied. I'll be able to do whatever I want!" Then he took a closer look at the screen. "Maria's in there! She could get hurt. Fights between Agents Puppy and Katswell and the people they're trying to arrest can get rough. I should know!" Disregarding everything he had just told himself, the Chameleon left his house to protect Maria. Meanwhile, Birdbrain ordered his henchmen to empty the safes faster. "Make haste, you nitwits!" he said to Owl, Bat, Duck(first name Skip), Zippy, and Ewe. The bank tellers, a chimpanzee and a raccoon stood with their hands in the air, terrified. "You!" he said, pointing at Duck. "Baa?" said Ewe. "No, Duck!" Everyone ducked. "No, I meant Skip!" Then everyone started skipping around. "Will someone just tie up those employees?" "Who?" said Owl. "Them!" "Where?" said Bat. "Over there!" "What?" said Zippy. "I hate my life!" Two masked security guards came up the stairs. "Where did they come from?" They took off their masks to reveal that they were actually Dudley and Kitty. "You're under arrest, Birdbrain!" said Kitty. That's when the Chameleon came in. "Stop!" he said, pointing at Birdbrain. "Chameleon?" said a confused Dudley. "Are you and Birdbrain doing this robbery together?" "NO!" Birdbrain and the Chameleon said at the same time. "Actually," said the Chameleon, "I just came here to. . ." And then he mumbled something that no one could make out. "You what?" said Kitty. "I just. . ." He sighed. "I just wanted to make sure Maria was OK." Maria came out of her hiding place behind an ATM. "Chameleon?" "Hi, Maria." "Hi." "What is going on here?" demanded Birdbrain. "How do you two know each other? And how long have you been here?" "We're actually next door neighbors," said Maria. "And I've been here longer than you have. Not that either of those things are your business." As the two T.U.F.F. Agents ran after Birdbrain and his minions, the Chameleon said, "I was just worried about you. These situations can get dangerous. And you're my only friend." "You're looking out for me? That's really sweet of you." The Chameleon blushed. Dudley and Kitty looked at each other in disgust and confusion. Birdbrain started cracking up, while his crew also started to laugh, puzzled. "Oh, now I see what's going on!" said the flightless bird. "You two are a couple of lovebirds!" He continued laughing until he could barely breathe. "Hey, Birdbrain!" said Maria. "Shut your beak!" "Well, I never!" said Birdbrain. She ignored him. "So, you want to leave together?" "OK." He opened a window. This caused Maria to freeze. Her heart rate sped up, and she began to hyperventilate. "What's wrong?" "Are you insane? We're on the 6th story! And I'm very scared of heights!" She started shaking. "Oh." He put his arm around her. "Don't worry, Maria. That's why I'm here." He turned into a parachute. "I still don't know about this," said Maria. "I'm so scared. Of course my dad and Mr. Fowl used to do this all the time." Birdbrain yelled for his lackeys to help. Dudley and Kitty tackled him. "On the count of three!" cried Maria. She leaned out of the window. "One!" "Two!" "Three!" "No!" said the T.U.F.F. Agents. But it was too late. She had jumped. "Lucky her!" growled Birdbrain as he was led away in handcuffs. "She got to escape from all this." Meanwhile, it was the scariest moment of Maria's life. She was free-falling out of of a sixth story window. She screamed. "You didn't forget about me, did you?" said the Chameleon. Oh, that's right he was her parachute! She had forgotten. She pulled the string and the parachute opened. She sighed with relief as she slowly went down. And then they both screamed as the wind blew them in another direction. A small tornado had begun to form. There were only a few objects caught in it so far. Unfortunately, two of those objects were Maria Claire Foxxy and her parachute/best friend, the Chameleon. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea!" said the Chameleon. "How did you come to that conclusion?" "I'm sorry!" Those weren't words he said very often but he felt guilty about what had happened. "I tried to help you and now I got you in danger! You probably shouldn't hang out with me anymore, or who knows what might happen! It's not that I want to stop seeing you, I just think it would be better for you if I did!" There was a moment of silence. "Why did you rush to help me, anyway?" "You're the only friend I have. I didn't want to lose you. I just kind of ruined all my other friendships somehow." "Well, I guess I would have tried to do the same for you." As suddenly as it had started, the storm stopped. They slowed down as the breeze gently carried them over the city. "I'm still kinda scared, but now that we've slowed down, the view is actually really beautiful." "Very beautiful." But he wasn't talking about the view of the city. "I can see our houses from here! And there's my art teacher!" "Which one is he?" "The peacock in the Hawaiian shirt. Hi, Mr. Fowl!" "Halloo, Maria!" said Mr. James P. Fowl. He had a pompous manner and an accent that resembled Birdbrain's. He was often picked to play Polonius in Hamlet. But we'll talk more about him later. He's not as important as he thinks he is. At least not now. "Well, I've heard of a Flying Fox, but that's certainly an unusual sight!" At this point, they were less than 30 feet from the ground. But then the wind stopped and they began to fall much more rapidly. They both cried out. That's when they stopped falling. The Chameleon got caught on a lamppost seven feet from the ground. "Hmm," said Maria. "Now how are we going to get down from here?" He sighed. "I don't know. I really should have thought this plan through." But he didn't have to think much longer about how to get down. For at that moment a brief breeze blew them to the ground. Maria landed on her feet as the Chameleon changed back into himself. "Well, do you want to do that again?" said Maria. That made them both crack up. **This chapter was even harder to write than the last. And my favorite chapter has yet to be written. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9: First Kiss

** Chapter 9: First Kiss**

**I DO NOT own T.U.F.F. Puppy at all. I'm sorry this took so long. Each chapter seems harder to write than the rest. In this one, we meet Maria's mortal enemies. That's right, she has enemies. Plus, it features the song "Born This Way" by Lady Gaga/ Haha. It also features lines from "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen and Lady Gaga/Haha's "Speechless." It's long and filled with romance and fighting. And Lady-Salem, if you're reading this, I hope you don't mind my portrayal of Jack.**

Maria walked alone through the alley. It seemed like a slasher movie cliché, but she had other things on her mind. She had just taken her motorcycle to the shop, though Mario had begged her to let him try to fix it.

And there was her mother's news: Maria and Mario would receive a new sibling! How could it be so? At her age! Sure, she didn't consider her mom really old yet, but this kind of thing wasn't usual. Unusual, yet obviously not impossible.

And then there was the biggest thing on her mind. The Chameleon. He was her best friend, yes, but she sensed she had other feelings for him, feelings she never had for anyone else. Could she love him? In a way different from the way she loved Mario and her parents? Maybe.

Something grabbed her from behind and pinned her to the wall. She couldn't tell who it was. The figure was tall and all dressed in black. She screamed and tried to escape. "I wouldn't put up a fight if I were you, missy," said a muffled male voice with a British accent. Now he seemed a little familiar. "If you cooperate, I promise you won't be hurt _that _badly."

Maria still struggled. "Help me! Chameleon! HELP!"

She was cuffed on the head. "Shut up. The _Chameleon_ can't help you. No one can."

"Wanna bet?" A skinny yet powerful figure with bulging eyes ran toward her. It was the Chameleon, of course. He pointed at the figure in black menacingly. "Let her go!"

"Not going to happen, Chameleon." Maria's attacker took off his hood, revealing two long ears.

"Jack Rabbit! What do you want with Maria?"

"Isn't it obvious?" sneered the ex- T.U.F.F. Agent. "Her father is filthy rich. If I held her hostage, I could get a very large ransom! I bet he would give _anything _to get his precious daughter back. I might even take his entire fortune! Bwahahahaha!"

The Chameleon grabbed Maria's arm and tried to shield her. "No, you won't! I'll stop you!"

"I'd like to see you try," said Jack.

"Chameleon, look out!" cried Maria.

He turned around to see a drooling coyote in a leather jacket charging at him. He got out of the way just in time and the coyote crashed into a dumpster. "He's-" started Maria.

"I can introduce myself, rich girl," interrupted the coyote. "I'm Gerald Howler. But everyone calls me Jerry. And I'm going to kill Maria Foxxy."

"Oh no you're not!" said the Chameleon.

"He's right," said Jack. "I told you, she's more valuable alive."

"Aw, man! I totally disagree! The boys and I have been wanting her dead for, like, ever!"

"You and your friends will do as you are told."

Maria groaned. "Oh, why did you have to hire those morons?"

"Moron_s?_" said the Chameleon. "I only see one and his employer."

"Jerry's two best friends, both as stupid as he is, must be on their way. The three of them are my mortal enemies."

"I can't believe someone as nice as you has enemies."

"Well, believe it, because here come Idiotas Dos and Tres right now." Something oddly shaped was flying in their direction. It was a gerbil riding on a parrot. "Jose Green and Rafael Long-tail."

The two dumbbells crash-landed next to Jerry. Jose was a big green parrot with an eye-patch over one of his orange eyes for no reason. Rafael was a gerbil, shorter than his friends, and he wore several rings. All three of them wore black leather and had several scars.

"Hiya, Red," said Rafael.

"Miss us much?" said Jose. The three cretins shared a murderous look as they moved towards Maria.

Maria stomped on Jack's foot. He yelled and grabbed his foot in pain. The Chameleon and Maria started running away.

"Don't let them get away!" said Jack. "And I don't care what you do to the Chameleon, but I want Maria _alive!_"

"Whatever, boss man!" said Rafael. He and his pals began to chase their targets.

Panting, the Chameleon asked Maria, "So why do those three hate you so much?"

"Actually, Jerry asked me out once and I turned him down."

"Oh, really?"

"I just didn't like him even then. It drove him crazier than he already was, and Jose and Rafael pretty much do whatever he does. All three of them are pretty dumb, but they're also ruthless fighters."

They stopped. Maria was out of breath. She collapsed against the Chameleon. "I think the coast is clear," he said.

"Ever get tired of being wrong, you dork?" It was Jerry. He grinned, and his mouth full of large, sharp, crooked teeth. He lunged and tried to bite Maria. The Chameleon managed to push him away.

Jose and Rafael rushed over to them, followed by Jack. "You're can't escape me, Maria," said Jack. He pointed a knife at her.

"I thought you said you wanted me alive?"

"I do. I'm not going to kill you with this knife. Just maybe take something away if you don't surrender. Your tail, perhaps?" Maria looked horrified. "And if I have no other option. . . well, we can't _always _get what we want, can we? Anyway, use your brain, girl. You're hopelessly outnumbered. Even with your second-rate villain of a friend. Four against two!"

"Well, try four against four!" Dudley and Kitty appeared out of nowhere, pointing their blasters at Jack. "Let Maria go, Jack!" said Kitty.

"What about me?" said the Chameleon.

"What do you mean? Aren't you working with Jack?" said Dudley.

"Stop accusing me of things, Agent Puppy! Yesterday, you think I was working with Birdbrain, and now you think I'm working with Jack? No, those three mangy, stupid, slobbering thugs are working for Jack. I'm just here to protect Maria."

"Why do you care so much about her, anyway?" said Jack.

"Well, um, she's my best friend. And by best, I mean only."

Maria smiled. "And you're my best friend too. And by best, I also mean only."

"Oh, please," said Jack, ignoring her. "The fact is, Chameleon, no one likes you, no one has ever liked you, and no one will ever like you!"

One of Malcolm Foxxy's patented boomerang knives nearly nailed Jack's ear before returning to Maria's hand. "He's not a second-rate criminal! Or a second-rate friend!""

Jerry laughed. "You're ugly, lizard man!" he blurted. "U-G-G-L-E-E!"

"First off, Jerry," said Maria, "You're a lousy speller, and secondly, the Chameleon is the handsomest man I've ever known!"

Jack grabbed Maria by her neck. "Don't be a fool, girl. You can't trust that crazy cold-blooded creep. He's a villain just like me."

The Chameleon knocked Jack aside and tried to shield Maria. "You're wrong, Jack! I would _never _hurt Maria! She's the best thing that ever happened to me!"

"And why do you care?" said Jack.

"Well, uh, sh-she's my. . .friend."

"More than friends?"

"What?"

"Do you like her more than a friend?"

The Chameleon gulped. His hands were shaking. "Yes."

"Louder."

"Yes! Maria is the nicest, prettiest, most talented, and overall perfect person I've ever met, and I know I don't deserve to be with her, and the fact that she wants to spend with me anyway makes her that much more wonderful!"

Maria looked at her friend. Could he really feel that way about her? It seemed to good to be true."Oh, Chameleon," she said. "Is that true?" He nodded. "I can't believe it. You really think you're not good enough?" He nodded again. "Well, you're wrong. You have to see yourself the way I do." She cleared her throat and sang:

_"My mama told me when I was young,_

_ We are all born superstars._

_ She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on,_

_ In the glass of her boudoir._

_ There's nothing wrong with loving who you are,_

_ She said, 'cause He made you perfect, babe._

_ So, hold your head up, boy, and you'll go far._

_ Listen to me when I say._

_ You're beautiful in your way,_

_ Cause God makes no mistakes,_

_ You're on the right track, baby, _

_ You were born this way._

_ Don't hide yourself in regret, _

_ Just love yourself and you're set, _

_ You're on the right track, baby,_

_ You were born this way."_

Then she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that."

Everyone else was disgusted. The Chameleon fainted. "Are you OK?" said Maria.

"Oh, Maria Claire," he said. "You've left me speechless, so, speechless, yeah." He was on cloud nine.

"Get the girl, you dolts!" ordered Jack. Jerry, Jose, and Rafael grabbed her and took off with their leader, and Dudley and Kitty followed. The Chameleon was still laying on the floor, dazed. "Come on, lover boy!" taunted Jack. "Don't you want to save your _girlfriend?_" His laugh echoed/

"Huh?" said the Chameleon. He came to his senses. "Oh no, Maria's still in trouble!" He went to save her.

Dudley and Kitty were focusing on Jack while Maria took on all three of his hired thugs. The Chameleon briefly turned into a cheetah to catch up. "Don't worry, Maria, I'm coming to save you and nothing will stop m- Ooh, silverfish! Where was I? Oh, right! Hold on!"

"You're doomed, rich girl!" said Jerry. Maria slapped him across the face. She kicked him in the shin and made him yelp. Then she flipped Rafael, put him in a trash can, and rolled him away.

Unfortunately for her, Jose knew she was afraid of heights. He also remembered he could fly. (This is something he forgets often. Yes, he and his friends are _that _dumb!) He grabbed her with his talons and soared. Maria let out a scream fit for MJ Watson. "How high, Maria? Let me know so I know when to drop you. Heh heh heh!"

A large, menacing hawk slammed into Jose and snatched Maria from him. The panicking parrot flew into a building. At first Maria became even more scared. But then the hawk gently glided back to the ground and she was in the Chameleon's arms. She sighed, relieved. "So, you kissed me?" said her savior, not sure what to say.

"Uh, yeah. It was my first kiss. Was it yours?"

"No, but I think it was the best."

"Thanks. I was pretty nervous. I mean, I like you and I didn't want to ruin our friendship, and it _was_ my first."

"Well, are you nervous about your second?" Maria's eyes widened and then closed in bliss as the Chameleon kissed her on the lips.

Then Jerry seized Maria and bowled over the Chameleon. Maria stomped on the the coyote's paw. Then she pretended to to talk on a cellphone. "Hello? OK, I'll tell him, doctor." She looked at her nemesis, eyes shining. "Jerry, that was your doctor. He was going over the X-rays of your head. They didn't find anything."

Both she and her- boyfriend?- laughed. But then she covered her mouth in embarrassment. "What?" said the Chameleon.

"I don't really like my laugh. Some people find it disturbing."

"Are you kidding? I think it's the most adorable sound in the world."

"Do you have any paper?"

"Well, I have this grocery list. Why?"

She took it and wrote something. "This is crazy. But here's my number. So call me, maybe."

"I will, maybe."

Jerry threw her into the sewer and she did another Mary Jane scream. But then she was saved when her scaly protector became a ladder. She climbed out and shook in his arms.

"You troublesome girl!" cried Jack, struggling in Kitty's grasp. He pulled out his gun and fired at her, deciding to forget taking her alive. But it was all in vain, for now she had a green and black shield. Dudley threw a puppy punch and Jack was out cold.

"Wanna leave?" asked the Chameleon.

She nodded. "Too bad I had to take my motorcycle to the shop."

"Well, that's not going to stop us." In his place there was a shiny green and black motorcycle.

Maria squealed in delight, putting on her helmet and mounting her new ride. "The Red Baron rides again!" She hit Jack, who had regained consciousness and was in handcuffs. "If you thought would get away with it, you didn't know _jack!_"

"That's clever!"

Then the Red Baron started towards Jack's accomplices. They screamed and tried to run away. But then Jerry growled and started to run _toward _her! (He cannot be underestimated.) "Who's laughing now, boys?" said Maria. Unfortunately for her, Jose remembered he could fly, grabbed his pals, and flew away. Now all three of them were laughing. "They're getting away," moaned Maria. "Oh well, we'll worry about them later."

"Those three are fired!" said Jack as he was dragged away.

"So are you two _dating?_" said Kitty.

"I don't know," said Maria as she rode into the sunset. And she was telling the truth. "Oh Chameleon, you're my hero."

"Well, I've never really done anything heroic before. I had no idea it would feel so great."

"Can you change back to your normal self for a minute? There's something I have to tell you."

He did. "What is it?" She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately on the lips. This was probably the best one yet.

She pulled away smiling. "I think three is a lucky number."

**Well, I'll end here. This is one of my favorite chapters. Please review, and there is much more on the way. Adios! **


	10. I'm Going To Have To Do the Right Thing

**Chapter 10: I'm Going to Have to Do the Right Thing, Aren't I?**

**This chapter was mostly inspired by the song "We Are Young" by FUN, featuring Janelle Monae. Disclaimer: I'm not the brilliant Butch Hartman. That means I don't own T.U.F.F Puppy, just Maria, her family, Mr. Fowl, Jerry, Jose, and Rafael. The title picture is a scene from this chapter. It was inspired by that scene from _Hannibal _where Hannibal is carrying an unconscious Clarice Starling. **

The seagull manager was dozing at the desk of his jewelry store. He was unaware that the Chameleon was on the ceiling planning on robbing him at that very minute. He didn't notice a pair of glowing red eyes as the sinister reptile crawled above him.

The Chameleon stood by a shelf of necklaces. _The perfect crime, _he thought. _I'll just turn into a magnet, and take all the loot I can carry. I can't believe the door was unlocked and the manager's sleeping. Could it be any more convenient?_

_ I've been distracted from doing evil lately. Why? Oh, it must be Maria. I'm afraid I'm spending too much time with her. That our relationship can't work. An angel can't love a devil. I'm afraid this will end badly and I'll hurt her._

_ I've never cared this much about anyone. I've hurt people before. But she's different. She's not like anyone I've ever met before. No, that's not true. She's like. . . me. I've never felt like this about anyone, not even Charmaine. _

He was about to enact his plan when something caught his eye. He saw Maria walk out of Griffin's Diner in uniform. He remembered hearing she had a part-time job as a waitress there. She looked terrible. Her gorgeous eyes had bags under them and her mascara was smudged. Her hair was in disarray. She walked out like a zombie.

And then she collapsed on the sidewalk form exhaustion. The Chameleon gasped. This wasn't good. This city was full of dangerous people. He should know; he was one of them.

People stopped and stared. The Chameleon got worried. She just looked so helpless. "I'm going to have to do the right thing, aren't I?"

He left the store. He had given up on evil for tonight. He went to Maria's side. He heard people talking about "The poor girl. . . covering for that other girl. . . overworked for no reason."

He tried to wake her up. No response. He decided to let her sleep and picked her up.

Then the T.U.F.F. mobile appeared. "What now?!"

"We've received an anonymous tip-off that you were mugging Maria," explained Kitty.

"Now this is just ridiculous!" said the Chameleon. "I wasn't doing anything like that! I was just going to take her home because she passed out from working so hard."

"Then who told us you were mugging her, and why?" said Dudley.

They heard a familiar cackle from a dumpster. "I wanted to get some of the competition out of the way," Verminious Snaptrap. "Plus I wanted a reward for turning you in." He laughed again.

Kitty grabbed him by the ankle, threw him onto the sidewalk, and cuffed him. As Dudley dragged him away, she said, "Chameleon?"

"What?"

"Do you need help?"

Her offer surprised him. "No, I'll be fine, don't worry." The T.U.F.F. Mobile drove off.

He carried her away from the restaurant and to their homes. It was a long walk, but that didn't stop him at all. He felt like a knight on a mission. He felt more love for her than ever and he didn't think it could be matched by anyone.

_Look at her, _he thought. _She looks just like Sleeping Beauty. Only instead of Prince Charming, she's being carried away by me! I'm not sure what she likes about me. Is it my looks? I remember her saying I'm the handsomest man she's ever known. Is it my intelligence? Charmaine only wanted my money. She didn't dump me soon enough. But that can't be what Maria wants. She already has money. And she kissed me! We kissed _three _times! It was amazing! I still taste her lip gloss. Peppermint and cinnamon. _

_ I wonder if Maria has an obsession with me. Am I in her dreams? _"If I am, they're probably nightmares," he joked.

_Being in love drives you crazy. Oh, Maria, my sweet friend, I don't think I deserve to know someone as perfect as you. _

He finally arrived at the Foxxy residence. He had a feeling that the door was locked and that he wouldn't be welcomed in with open arms.

He saw a balcony where he thought Maria's room might be. _Now that's convenient, _he thought. He held onto Maria tight as he climbed the wall. When he reached it, he placed her down gently, grateful for the railing, and he slid open the door. _Maria really ought to lock this. You never know. Some nut could try to break in._

The Chameleon carried Maria in. _Nice room. _And then he heard a gasp. He wasn't alone.

Now if this was Malcolm or Marge, the Chameleon's story probably would have ended here. But as his luck would have it, of course it was neither.

Mario was staring jaw agape, face turning whiter by the second. "Uh. . . hi," said the Chameleon. The lizard set Maria down and rushed to her brother. He put his hand on the teenage fox's mouth. "Don't scream. No matter what you do, DO NOT scream. If you scream, you will wake up your parents and your father will do something terrible to me, which means _I'll _do something terrible to _you._ Now I certainly don't want to do anything terrible to you because you seem like a nice kid and I don't think your sister would be too happy with me. Now, I'm going to take my hand off of your mouth and you won't scream. Nod if you understand." Mario nodded. "Good." The Chameleon removed his hand.

Mario's color gradually returned. He sat down on the thick red carpet. It was pretty obvious what Maria's favorite color was. "Like, what are you doing here?"

"It's not what it looks like, I swear. Maria just collapsed outside of that restaurant she works at and I decided to take her home."

"Wait, you carried her all this way? By yourself?"

"Yes."

"You didn't take a cab, or bus, or plane, or anything?"

"No." He was a little afraid that Mario would think he was creepy or something.

"Wow, I thought chivalry had died in the Middle Ages! I guess it was better you finding her than some perv. Anyway, I'm not surprised that she passed out. She said this morning we should be working two shifts today: hers and Miranda's. She doesn't need to work there, in my opinion. And I know I'm not the only one who thinks that. I don't know why she works for Griffin. I know she's part-time, usually, but I've heard he was a real slave-driver. I guess she wants to prove to people she's not a spoiled rich girl. If you ask me it ain't worth it. Anyone who took the time to know her would know how cool she is."

"You're right."

"Of course I am."

The Chameleon pulled Maria's blankets off her bed. Then he gently placed her on the mattress and covered her up. He took her glasses off and put them and something else on the nightstand.

"You like her, don't you?" said Mario.

"What?" said the Chameleon, taken off guard.

"You like _like _her. I think it was pretty obvious. I knew it even before Birdbrain and Jack Rabbit started the rumors."

"Uh. . ." The Chameleon just didn't feel like discussing his love life with his crush's little brother.

"You know she likes you too, right?"

"She does?"

"Well, yeah. And here's another bomb for ya: My dad is a lawyer! She told me about the other day. You saved her life- what, three times? Four?"

"She told you about that?"

"She tells me everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything. I think you're real good for her. You're her first real friend, maybe even her first boyfriend. I've never seen her so happy before she met you. Be good to her. Don't let her get away. Because you'll never meet a girl like my sister again."

The Chameleon wasn't sure what to say. "Well, good night," said Mario.

"Good night."

"Thanks for getting my sister home safe."

"No problem, really."

Mario left. The Chameleon looked around the room. Then he looked at Maria as she slept. He bent over and kissed her forehead. "Good night, Maria." He left the way he came.

**I know that wasn't much action but it was still really sweet. I'll have the next chapter soon enough. I think this story will probably have fifteen or sixteen chapters when it's finished. Oh, and by the way, Lady-Salem, something weird happened. I couldn't log in to moderate your review soon enough so people wont be able to see it. I don't really understand it, but I want you to know I really appreciate your kind words. Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11: Angel

**Chapter 11: Angel**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, don't own anything except for Maria, her family, and some minor characters. I'm glad I've finally got to this chapter. It's an important one. "Let's get these teen hearts beating, faster, faster!" - Panic! At the Disco, "Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off." P. S. I should have established this earlier, but this story takes place in an unusually warm November, right after Thanksgiving. Warning: A long chapter! Long but important.**

Maria woke up with no memory of how she got home. Her last memory was passing out in front of Griffin's after two shifts. She was filling in for Miranda Spitzer, daughter of Wolf Spitzer, who had the mumps. So how did she end up in bed? Who brought her home? Now this was a scary thought. She put her glasses on and gasped. There were seven flowers on her nightstand.

There were three red roses. Red as a ripe strawberry. Red as her best friend's eyes. And there were three violets. This reminded Maria of the poem, "Roses are red, violets are blue." And towering over the others a Queen Anne's lace. And there was a note that read: "Consider a new profession." _And maybe whoever wrote this should consider a new profession as well - writing fortunes in fortune cookies! _It was signed "C."

C? It must have been the Chameleon! That would make perfect sense. He was a lizard of mystery, that was for sure. And she was falling for him hard, she knew that by now. Her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Maria, is that you? Are you alright?" She knew that voice instantly. The Hungarian accent, the voice that resembled a long-dead actor's, the voice she heard in dreams now. The Chameleon's voice. _Maybe I could play a trick on him, _she thought.

"Is this C?" she asked.

"Um. . . yeah." He sounded so nervous.

"Are you the one who brought me home last night?"

"Uh huh."

"You know who I thought did?"

"Who?"

"This really great guy I know called the Chameleon."

"I like him already."

"I thought you would."

A moment of silence. "You know it's me, don't you, Maria?"

"Yeah. I was messing with you a little bit, I admit it. Sorry."

"It's OK. I was worried about what you would say when you found out it was me. I was afraid you would think I was creepy or something."

"I'm actually relieved to know you were there. It's scary to think of what could have happened if you weren't. How many times have you saved me by now? Four? Five?"

"I don't know. I wasn't keeping track. I'm just glad I was there, too."

"So, what were you doing when you found me?"

"Uh. . ."

"You can tell me anything."

"OK, I'm not going to lie to you, Maria. I was going to rob a jewelry store when you passed out and well, I couldn't just leave you there. You looked so vulnerable."

"You're so sweet, Chameleon. Riding the bus next to you five days ago when you were impersonating Wolf Spitzer was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Glad you think so. Listen, would you like to go to park with me this evening?"

"Yes! What time?"

"I don't know. What would work for you?"

"6:00?"

"Great! See you tonight."

They left their houses at 5:50, because the park was very close by. "What do you want to do at the park?" said Maria, taking his hand.

"I hadn't really thought about it."

"So, are we dating now?"

"I think so."

"I just never had a boyfriend before."

"Never? That's mind-boggling!"

"There was this one boy I liked. His name was Luther Lynxman. He was real cute and a talented artist. But one day, he came over to my house and he turned me down rudely. He even said he was only interested in me for me my looks and money. He would rather date the head cheerleader, Monique Fowl, who happened to be my art teacher's niece."

"He must have been really stupid to reject you. Where does he live?"

"I don't know anymore. Good riddance! What about you? What were your past relationships like?"

"Most of my relationships were when I was in disguise, because most women find me weird and unattractive. One time I dated Clarissa Starling. I don't remember why I was attracted, but she made me miserable. It took me less than a month to see her true colors. I broke up with her- or was it the other way around? I'm not sure, and I don't care. If I never see her again, it'll be too soon. Probably the girlfriend that lasted the longest, and the most recent, was Charmaine. But it turned out she only wanted me for my money, and she didn't love me at all. She dumped me a few months ago. Said she could never, _ever, _date a j-jailbird like me." A tear rolled down and his hands shook. "I wish I never ever met her at all," he said as his voice broke and he began to weep.

Maria put one hand on his shoulder and used the other to wipe his tears away. They sat on a bench. "It's okay," she said. "They won't hurt you anymore. Not as long as I'm here. You don't know where _they _live, do you?"

He smirked. "No. Lucky for them."

"There's something I was wanted to ask you."

"What?"

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-six." He was younger than she thought.

He looked around. "Nice weather, isn't it? What would you normally do on a day like this?"

"I'd ride my motorcycle. But unfortunately it's being repaired."

"Hmm," said the Chameleon. "Turn around for a second, Maria." She did. "You can look now." She gasped, for sitting in front of her was the same green and black motorcycle she had seen the other day. "Ready to ride, Red Baron?"

"Well, I don't have a helmet. Oh, hell with it!" She revved up his engine and took off.

It was bliss. It felt like everything was right in Maria's life. She had the Chameleon. He was her best friend, her boyfriend, her soul mate, her. . . everything! It was so perfect.

And then, as they were nearing the Petropolis Gorge, she heard a howl that stopped her heart. A familiar leather-clad trio descended. "Evening, Richie," said Rafael.

"That's the lamest insult ever!" said Maria."So what are you dunces doing? Did you remember to take your medication, Jerry?"

"No."

"Forget that!" squawked Jose. "We just wanted to give you a night you won't forget, a night money can't buy."

"Unless you three blockheads want to become roadkill," said the Chameleon, "you should leave Maria alone."

They laughed. "Ooooh," said Rafael. "Well, well, well. If it isn't your weird old boyfriend/bodyguard."

"Oh, we weren't planning on killing Maria tonight," said Jerry. "Right?"

"Right. At least not directly. Well, Freaky and Freakier, do you see the Petropolis Gorge over there? You know, with the river through it? We want you two to jump it. Just to see if it can be done. And know why you'll do it?"

"Ha!" said Maria. "I wouldn't even do it if you three had terminal cancer."

"Oh, you'll do it," said Jose. "Because _we dare you!_"

"We _triple-dog dare you!_" added Jerry.

"I don't get it," said the Chameleon. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Maria whispered, "They know I can't turn down a dare."

"Then I guess we have to do it. But first!" He turned into a can of Mace, with which Maria sprayed the blunderers. They screamed, and were kicked into the river, while Maria called T.U.F.F. and gave them a tip-off. The Chameleon resumed his motorcycle form. "Well, here it goes!" He was very worried about what would happen if they didn't make it, because his Molecular Transformation Suit wasn't supposed to get wet. But he didn't want to let Maria down.

Maria rode over the edge, crying, of course, "The Red Baron rides again!" Then they both screamed, for they didn't make it. They plunged, and went below the surface of the rapidly moving water.

Maria gasped. "Chameleon? Chameleon, where are you?" She panicked. She knew what could happen if his transformation suit got wet. She felt terrible for putting him in this situation.

Meanwhile, the Chameleon's head bobbed up downriver from her. He was dazed and in a lot of pain. He had been electrocuted and restored to his normal state, as always when his transformation suit gets wet. He hoped nothing happened to Maria. Though maybe he should worry more about his own safety. Unlike her, he had never been a great swimmer. Then the current dragged him further, he hit his head on a rock, and everything went black.

When Maria saw this, her terror increased tenfold. She swam over and grabbed him before he sunk. She dragged him to shore. "No," she cried.

The Chameleon's eyes were shut. He wasn't breathing. Maria couldn't feel a pulse. She tried performing CPR. There was no response. She couldn't call for help, because she feared her cell phone may be damaged. "Oh, no. Oh, no, no, please God, no." Tears poured from her eyes as she mourned him. It couldn't be. "I love you," she whispered. And now he would never hear her say that. She held his body close and wept.

A fly buzzed around them. Maria smacked it away. Then a long tongue shot out and grabbed it. It disappeared. She heard a weak voice utter "Fly!"

"Chameleon?" she said, daring to hope that he survived.

He blinked, then he sputtered and coughed. He looked around. "Maria," he said weakly.

"Chameleon!" she squealed, hugging him tightly. "You're alive!"

"I guess they ain't found away to kill me yet," he joked.

Then he said something she couldn't understand. "What?"

"Angel," he said. "You're an . . . angel."

"No, you're delirious."

"No. You must be an angel. You . . . saved my life."

Maria rolled her eyes but was glad he was alive. "Maria. . . There's something I have to tell you."

"Yes?" She leaned in closer.

"I. . ." He kissed her.

As his large gray-green lips met her smaller pink ones, they forgot everything else that was wrong with the world and became lost in this moment. They clutched each other tighter and for a moment Maria felt a tongue on her mouth.

They pulled apart and the Chameleon grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. I got a little out of control."

"That was amazing." He turned into a fireworks display. Maria's eyes lit up and her smile grew.

He took her hand again and led her over a bridge. "What now, Angel? Another near-death experience?"

"No, maybe some other time. What's something you always wanted to do but never did?"

"Attend one of D.O.O.M.'s ice cream socials that I was never invited to."

"We can do even better than that. Let's have our own! November is a little cold for ice cream, so let's have it inside Baskin-Robin's."

**Of course I wouldn't really kill the Chameleon! He's my favorite. I've decided to split this chapter in half due to length, so their date will continue in Chapter 12. In the future, the Chameleon will continue to call Maria "Angel." Please review and tell me which of my OC's is your favorite. **


	12. Chapter 12: Big Blue Eyes

**Chapter 12: Big Blue Eyes**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own T.U.F.F. Puppy. This is the second half of the last chapter. It contains secrets about Maria and the Chameleon's past and Mario being cute. Yeah, it turns out Maria's met Ol' Red Eyes earlier than they thought. It was inspired by a dream I had once.**

The couple sat in Baskin-Robin's on their ice cream social/date. They both got the new seasonal flavor: Holiday Mint Twist. It was red and green and peppermint-flavored with chocolate chunks mixed in. It was a little early for Christmas, but it was still good. Maria got extra chocolate on hers and the Chameleon got extra mealworms.

"I bet this is much better than what goes on at D.O.O.M.," said Maria.

"I bet you're right. Angel, do you remember when you said you can't turn down a dare?"

"Oh boy. I'm not sure if I like where this is going."

He laughed. "Try one of my mealworms." He tossed it to her.

She eyed it with disgust and swallowed it. She shuddered. "I expected worse. Let's play a game."

"What kind?"

"Let's see who gets brain freeze first."

He chuckled and shook his head. "You're out of your league, Angel." They started eating. Then he clutched his head and moaned. "I won."

"No fair! You're cold-blooded!"

He laughed, then shivered. "So cold!" he groaned.

"I can fix that." She pressed her lips to his. "Better?"

"Yeah. Want a rematch?"

"You know it!"

This time Maria won. _How did she do that?_ the Chameleon thought.

She gasped and took a few deep breaths. "I've been to Petropolis before, many years ago. I had almost forgotten, but it all came back."

"Wait a minute! When I hit my head, it jogged my memory. You don't suppose we're remembering the same thing, do you?"

"Maybe. What are you remembering?"

FLASHBACK

Nine years ago. A seventeen year old Chameleon ran through the mean streets of Petropolis. He moved undetected among the masses. In his Molecular Transformation Suit, he can be anyone or anything he pleases.

He spied a rich family of foxes in line at the PMC movie theater. A mom, a dad, and two little kids, a boy and a girl. It seemed to be someone's birthday. The girl's. She waved some dollar bills in the air, from her dad to use at the concession stands. Big mistake. The boy held a teddy bear with a blue bow tie and a fireman's hat.

He got behind her and took the money. He took the bear too, on a whim. The little fox kids screamed. He ran away and the T.U.F.F. mobile started chasing him. He already knew the occupants. Jack Rabbit, and his trainee partner, Kitty Katswell, who the Chameleon had a small crush on at the time, anyway.

The agents got out of the car. Jack blocked the Chameleon and Kitty grabbed him from behind. He panicked. "Let me go, or I'll turn into a chainsaw! I'm serious!"

"I don't think so," said Jack. He held a full watering can.  
"That was really low, Chameleon," said Kitty. "Give the money back to the little girl!"

"No, I think I need it more than that kid needs it. She looks pretty well off."

"But it's her birthday!"

"I can't! Besides, I'd probably go to jail anyway, so what's my motivation?"

He turned around and saw the little fox girl he robbed. She was crying and her party hat was slipping. "Please, mister," she pleaded. "Can you give me back my money? It's my birthday. I'm ten years old." She sniffed. "_Please_."

She was cute, with chestnut pigtails and big blue eyes. Oh, those _eyes! _Something about them made his resolve weaken. He sighed and didn't know why, but he gave the money back.

She squealed and hugged him. It made him feel weird. Something about it made him feel . . . good. "Thanks," she said. "I'm Maria."

"I'm the Chameleon. Are you sure you're ten? You look younger."

She giggled. "Yes, I turned ten today. And my brother Mario is eight."

Mario showed up, dragging his feet. "Where's my bear?" he cried.

The Chameleon held out the bear. Mario snatched it. "Osito!" he shouted. "I missed you _so _much!" He buried his face in his friend's fur.

Maria gasped and shook. She collapsed on the ground and started wheezing. Her lips turned pale blue. She was having an asthma attack.

Mario wailed. "What's happening to Sissy?" He looked at the Chameleon. "Is she gonna be okay? Please tell me she'll be okay!"

"I-I'm sure she'll be just fine," he said, fearing that he was lying through his teeth. "What do I do?" he asked the T.U.F.F. agents.

"I don't know," said Jack. "But don't forget, you're still going to jail."

"That can wait! She needs help!" He picked Maria up and ran back to her parents. He grabbed Mario's hand. "Come on kid!" Kitty and Jack went after them.

The Chameleon panted and held Maria out to her mom. "What's wrong with her? Do something!"

Maria's mom pulled an inhaler out of her pocket and revived her daughter. "Mom, mom!" she said. "That nice Chameleon gave the money back and he gave Osito back to Mario!"

"Thank you," said Marge.

A tall, imposing fox with wild hair stepped towards him glaring. It was Maria's dad, Malcolm. The Chameleon's teeth chattered and he took a few steps back. Kitty gasped from inside the T.U.F.F. mobile. Even Jack became nervous. "What do you think you're doing with my daughter?" snarled Mr. Foxxy.

"Daddy!" said Maria. She ran to her dad with open arms. His mood changed instantly.

"There's my little princess!" said Malcolm, picking her up. "We better hurry, sugar, or the movie will start without us!"

"Dad, can the Chameleon come to the movie with us?" begged Maria.

"Yeah, _pleeease, _Dad?" said Mario.

Malcolm considered it. He rarely denied his daughter's requests, but of course the majority of them were fairly reasonable. "Um, sir?" said Jack. "The Chameleon _is _a criminal. Thought you and your family should know."

Malcolm consulted his wife. "We can't take him. You heard what that rabbit said."

"Please, Daddy?" said Maria. "It's my birthday."

"Malcolm," said Marge. "Maybe we should use some compassion on that poor boy. Maybe he is being forced to steal because it's his only means of income."

"Well, I guess he can come," said Malcolm as he rolled his eyes.

"Yay!" cheered the siblings.

"_Really?_" said the incredulous teenage lizard.

"Yes. However!I think we should have some _other _guests come along. Oh, Agents Rabbit and Katswell?"

The agents reluctantly agreed to accompany them. In the line to buy tickets, Mario said to the Chameleon, "You're funny looking."

"Well, so are you."

"You look _funnier_."

"You look the _funniest_."

"You have funny eyes."

"You have funny hair."

"You have a funny outfit."

"Oh, yeah? Well . . . you're still the funniest!"

"Why are you wearing that? Are you a dancer?"

"No, I'm not a dancer."

"When I grow up, I wanna be a firefighter!" He showed the Chameleon his bear. "Look, Osito's a firefighter too! What do _you _wanna be?"

"I don't know. But with my Molecular Transformation Suit, I can be whatever or whoever I want!"

"Really? Cool! Can you be a firefighter?"

"Tip of the iceberg. Watch." He turned into a fire hose.

"Whoa! No way!"

"Wait, it gets better." Then he turned into a fire truck-a _floating _fire truck!

"Wow! I want a floating fire truck and one of your magic dancer outfits! Maybe on _my _birthday!I changed my mind! I don't wanna be a firefighter anymore! I wanna do what you do!"

Finally, they took their seats in the theater with their three extra-large, extra-butter buckets of popcorn, boxes of Junior Mints, M&Ms, Reese's Pieces, and their drinks. Jack said, "This is nice," and put his arm around Kitty. She moved away a little bit, so he moved his arm and they both relaxed. Maria sat on the Chameleon's lap, but Malcolm had one eye on them and one on the Extreme Screen. Mario fell asleep during the coming attractions.

After they left the theater and the agents, who had agreed to reduce the Chameleon's jail time due to him helping Maria, drove away, Mario whined, "I didn't see any of the movie because I fell asleep! It's not fair!"

"I'll tell you all about it tonight," said his sister.

"Thanks, sissy. Maybe when I grow up I'll make movies!"

"And when I grow up, I want to _be _in movies!"

"Maybe you two can be a brother-sister team?" the Chameleon suggested.

"Yeah, what he said!" As the Foxxy family got in the Jaguar, Maria looked around quickly, making sure no one was looking, and jumped up and gave him a quick peck on the lips, and then she giggled. "Thanks for coming."

She left him there, and he never saw her again.

PRESENT DAY

"Until now," said the Chameleon.  
"Wow," said Maria. "I couldn't believe I forgot about that. That was one of my best birthdays, except for the asthma attack."

"What about being robbed?"

"That part wasn't too bad. I mean, if you didn't rob me, we never would have met. Besides, you gave it back, so I figured you couldn't be that bad. Kind of funny, isn't it? It turns out you _were _my first kiss after all, it was just earlier than I thought. Did you know Mario _still_ has that bear? Oh, and you didn't hear it from me!"

They finished their ice cream. "Do you want to go home now, Maria?"

"Soon. I think we should make just one more stop first."

She whispered where she wanted to go, his eyes lit up and his grin turned evil.

They went to D.O.O.M. HQ and rang the doorbell. An irritated Snaptrap answered the door. "What do you want?! You two are interrupting our ice cream social!"

"Oh yeah!" said Maria. "Well, we just had our own ice cream social, and it was twenty times better than yours!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" said the Chameleon. "So I don't need _you _to invite me to one of yours anymore! Just thought you should know! Good day!"

"Toodles!" said Maria. They kissed and left the rat standing in the doorway baffled.

"What was that about, boss?" said Francisco.

"I think those two are a couple now," said Snaptrap.

"Whoa ho ho, stop the presses, Catherine Obvious!" said Larry.

"Actually, the expression is _Captain Obvious_," corrected Ollie.

"Well, Larry, for obviously pointing out that _I'm _pointing out the obvious, and for calling me Catherine, you're going in the Shark Tank!"said Snaptrap as he threw Larry in the Shark Tank screaming.

Out of the blue(no pun intended!), the Chameleon asked, "I don't know why, but those big blue eyes of yours have some kind of effect on me."

"What kind of effect?"

"I don't know, it's like looking into them puts me under your will. It's so weird and yet so wonderful. Yeah, I think your eyes are your best feature. What do you think my best feature is?"

"Hmm. Let me think. Maybe it's your scales."

"You like reptiles, huh? Do you find Francisco from D.O.O.M. attractive, then?"

She winced. "Actually, he scares me. Very few people freak me out, but he gives me the heebie-jeebies."

"Do _I _scare you?"

"Not like that. Maybe it's your eyes. Red's always been my favorite color. No, wait, now I've got it. Your best feature is your lips." She kissed him again.

At last, they went back home. It was 8:50. "Goodbye, Angel."

"Goodbye, Red-Eyes."

The Chameleon felt happier then he ever did before. "Being in love is fantastic!" Then he thought to himself, _Can it be true? Could I be that lucky? Does she love me? _

There was a knock, and a piece of paper was slid under the door. It was a card that read "To My Best Friend" on the front. _Maria. _He opened it.

_Dearest Chameleon,_

_You are the parachute that catches me when I fall. _

_You watch over me when I need you most of all. _

_I'm the queen and you're the king,_

_You are my everything._

_No matter what happens and whatever we go through, _

_You'll always have me and I'll always have you._

_Love, _

_Maria "Angel" Claire Foxxy, the Red Baron._

He read it again. And again. "She loves me. She loves me!" He threw the card in the air and started dancing around the room. "Oh, I love you too, my angel! I'm so happy I could die and it's alright!"

**Wow. That took an _eternity _to write. The last line was taken from the song "So Happy I Could Die" by Lady Gaga. I liked the bantering between Mario and the Chameleon, which was inspired by a scene from _Rango_. Well, I'm done rambling for now, and I would _love _some more reviews! _Adios! _**


	13. Chapter 13: Problems With Presents

**Chapter 13: Problems With Presents**

**Disclaimer: T.U.F.F. Puppy is owned by Butch Hartman, not me. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I'm so glad this story already has two reviews, I would love more. WARNING: Possibly boring chapter.**

"**When July became December, their affection fought the cold. But they couldn't quite remember**

**what inspired them to go." - Panic! At the Disco, "Memories."**

It was the 6th of December already. How time flew when you were in love. Maria walked down the aisles of Walrus-Mart in search of Christmas presents for her loved ones.

What to get them all? Aside from members of her extended family, she was looking for five presents. One for her dad, one for her mom, one for Mario, one for the Chameleon, and possibly one for Mr. Fowl. And maybe something for the baby, who wasn't due for months. And she didn't even know if it was a boy or girl! No one did, except Dr. Marten. Her parents told him not to tell because they wanted to be surprised.

Let's see . . . for her mom, that brand of rare Colombian café.

For Dad, the new movie with British leopard Anthony Spotkins, best known for playing serial killer Dr. Hannibal Leopard.

For Mario, that fedora he's been wanting forever.

For Mr. Fowl, maybe a Lady Haha T-shirt, as he was a huge fan, just like her and the Chameleon. Maybe the one that said "Don't Be a Drag, Just Be a Queen" on it.

For the baby, something she made herself. Like a mobile.

And for the Chameleon . . . she didn't know. As she had never had a boyfriend before, she didn't know what to get one for Christmas. What do guys like? Cologne? No, she already liked how he smelled. Technology? Possibly, but he already had a lot, most of which he created himself. Watches and jewelry? Coffee? Maybe. Golf balls, clubs, or tees? Ew. She hoped he didn't like golf. Sports memorabilia? Not likely. He didn't seem like much of an athlete. She remembered him saying how much his gym teacher, Coach Delvecchio, used to torment him in 7th grade, even though the Chameleon had an excuse from the nurse. What a jerk! If she ever met him, she would probably strangle him on the spot. She had always hated gym class too. She could barely do one push-up, while the Chameleon couldn't even do that many.

Come on! Think, Maria, think! What is the right present for the Chameleon?

Then it occurred to her. Perfect!

Maria left the store with her purchases, feeling satisfied, when she saw something black and green in the corner of her eye. Sure enough, it was her boyfriend, and he was shivering. Well, of course he would be! He was a reptile, and it had been snowing for twenty-five minutes.

The Chameleon had several problems. One, it was too damn cold! He _could _try raising the temperature of Petropolis. Yeah, look how well that turned out the _first _time! **(A.N: See the episode "Hot Dog.")** He also could wear a coat, but that wasn't very evil.

Of course, he hadn't done much evil lately. In a way, this was his second problem. He was losing his edge, his well-deserved bad reputation. And he think he knew the reason: Maria Claire Foxxy. His neighbor, his angel, his reason for living. She was motivating him to do good. He kind of liked it. But he didn't know if he could reform. He didn't know if he was ready or ever would be. But what did he care? He had the love of a beautiful girl, and he might even get a taste for heroics in time.

The Chameleon's third problem was very similar to Maria's: Christmas. All the other villains made fun of him because he actually liked celebrating it. Though that one year he had tried to help two other villains stop Christmas from coming. Of course they failed.

But this year was different. This year he had someone to spend Christmas with. Someone to buy presents for.  
And that was the problem. He had no clue what to get Maria, his first serious girlfriend in God-knows-how-long. Come on, man! You _must _know what girls like! You had a sister and a couple girlfriends in your time. You must have _some _idea!

And he wasn't just buying presents for her. He wanted to get some for Mario, Marge, the baby, and even that awful old grouch Malcolm, who had despised him from day one. In a weird way, he considered them his family now. The only family he had since he had the . . . er, _falling out _with his sister Camille.

Well, what did he know about her? She was really good at art. That was a good start. What else? She liked Lady Haha. Good, good. Also, in his experience, most girls seemed to like jewelry, flowers, clothes, chocolates, things like that.

What if he got her something she already had? What if she hated his present? Well, she was probably too polite to actually _say _she hated it, but still. He wanted her gift to be special. If only he knew her a little better. . .

Then he got an idea. Who knew Maria better than her little brother? Mario said she told him _everything_. If anyone could help him, he could.

"Chameleon!" He heard his angel calling him.

"Maria!" He swept her off her feet and kissed her passionately.

"What are you doing? You must be freezing to death! Don't you have a coat?" He shook his head. "Then, I'll buy you one. Come on."

"No, no, no. Please don't. I don't want you spending your money on me. I'm not even worthy to have you spend time with me, much less money on me."

"Nonsense! Money is no problem. You should know that. And that other thing you said is just ridiculous. I insist on buying you a new coat."

"And _I _insist you don't. I don't _need _a new coat." Just then, he began shivering violently.

"Really?" She smirked and dragged him towards the Furlington Coat Factory. "Too bad." He groaned.

Maria and the Chameleon began to browse when she pulled out a green and black plaid down-filled coat. She squealed, "This is the one! It's _you!_ Try it on!"

He sighed and slipped it on over his Molecular Transformation suit. He looked in the mirror and a smile crept over his face. "I do look kind of dashing, don't I?" She beamed. "I have to admit, though, it's not very criminal."

"I don't know, if looking devilishly handsome is a crime, you're the top offender."

He chuckled. "Oh, you've got me there."

"Let's buy it."

He looked at the price tag and his jaw hit the floor. "$210?" He shook his head. "I can't let you spend that much on me, I just can't. No, no way."

"Oh, yes, YES way!" said Maria, dragging him to the checkout counter. "You _know_ I have money. Besides, you can't stand cold weather, can you?" He shook his head. "And you like this coat, don't you?" He nodded. "Then we're getting this coat, and that's final."

They handed the coat to the cashier, a tall grey goat with a long beard. He screamed like a girl, and stuck his hooves in the air. "Aaaaaah! The Chameleon! And with a hostage! Please, please don't hurt me!" He sank to the floor sobbing.

The Chameleon rolled his unusually large eyes. "Oh, get up. You look ridiculous. I'm not here to hurt you, you loony." The goat looked up, confused. "What's your name?"

"Roger."

"Look, Roger," says Maria, "I'm _not_ his _hostage_, I'm his _girlfriend!_ We just want to buy this coat."

A Gila monster and a goose standing in line behind them started cracking up and pointing at the couple. "What's so funny?" the Chameleon demanded. "The last time I checked, Roger's been running a coat store here, not a comedy club, isn't that right, Roger?" Roger nodded, hands trembling. He wasn't happy to see these two. They always meant trouble.

"Girlfriend, huh?" said the goose. "Are you wired? Did he blackmail you?"

"Yeah, how else could you agree to date that freak?" added the Gila monster. They continued to laugh their heads off.

"He's not a freak!" screamed Maria. "You want to see freaks? Go home and look in your mirror. I'm sure you'll see some real freaks there. Besides, I find him more attractive than both of you put together."

"Who do you think you are anyway?" asked the Chameleon.

"I'm Tom," said the Gila Monster.

"And I'm Reg," said the goose. "Oh, attracted to that _thing_, huh? I've heard of low standards, but that's just crazy!"

"And you do know he has a criminal record, right?" said Tom.

"Of course I know," said Maria. "I also know you two are a couple of jerks, and that you have any sense at all, you'll get out of our faces at once. Isn't that right, Roger?"

"Uh. . ." said Roger, who has a bad habit of stammering, especially in confrontations like this. "Uh. . . I g-guess?"

"Oooooooooh!" said the jerks. "We're _sooo_ scared! What're you going to do us? Are you gonna call your _Daddy_, Maria _Foxxy?_"

"You two are so stupid," said the Chameleon. "Why would she do that? Her father hates me. Why would he help defend my honor?"

"Besides," said Maria, "I wouldn't need his help. I'm telling you, you shouldn't tick off someone who has a black belt and anger issues?" Roger is on the verge of fainting, because he happens to be a rare fainting goat. "Now go find somewhere where your opinion matters, or I'll buy my man a coat somewhere else. And I was going to let Roger keep the change!"

"Come on, Tom," says Reg. "This odd couple ain't worth it." They went to look at something else.

Maria and the Chameleon finally bought the coat. "People don't seem to approve of our relationship."

"Then they can all get bent, for all I care."

"I'm so glad you talked me into getting this. But I'm still not comfortable with you spending so much on my Christmas present."

"That wasn't your _real_ present, baby. You're going to get that on Christmas." He groaned. "Don't worry, you can spend money on me sometime."

"Listen, I was thinking maybe I could, er, talk to your brother about something."

"Oh, sure! I think you two should have some guy time. That would be great."

"Do you know where we could find him?"

"Um, I think he would be making deliveries for Mr. Wong now."

_SPLAT!_ Something cold and wet hit the Chameleon in the back. "Hey, this is a new coat, you little punk!"

Another snowball was launched their way. Maria smirked. "Found him."

**This chapter turned out to be much longer than I expected. The snowball fight will resume in Chapter 14. Thanks for reading. Keep those reviews coming, people!**


	14. Chapter 14: What She Wants

**Chapter 14: What She Wants**

**Disclaimer: You've heard it before. I probably won't have this done before Christmas at this rate. Take my advice: Never, ever, EVER, work on more than one story at once! **

_SPLAT! _Maria nearly dodged being hit by another snowball. She heard familiar laughing. "Mario, you little creep! You almost hit my glasses! Shouldn't you be making deliveries right now?"

Mario revealed himself, still laughing. "Actually, I was fired a few minutes ago for being late again."

"That's right, Mario Foxxy! You're a fine young man, but you are not reliable enough to work for me!" called , shaking his fist. "And don't you dare come back!" The goose stormed off.

"But I'm sure everyting will work out for the best. Nice coat, Chameleon. What's wrong? Don't you like being hit by snowballs?"

"_No!_" said the Chameleon. "I hate anything cold and wet."

"Too bad." Mario threw another. It hit him on the back of the neck.

The Chameleon yelped. "Enough!"

Then Maria was hit. "Do you want to get even with the little twerp?" she asked him, with a snowball in her hand and a devilish grin growing.

"Thought you'd never ask." They began making some of their own and began bombarding Mario.

"Hey! Two against one?! That isn't fair!"

"Too bad. You started it!" said Maria. She threw two that went right down her brother's pants and made him squeal.

Mario focused on the Chameleon again. But this time, the Chameleon caught a snowball with his tongue and launched it at his face with deadly accuracy. "Boo-yah! What's wrong, Mario? Don't you like a taste of your own medicine?"

Maria and the Chameleon, whose reflexes proved very helpful, ganged up against poor Mario, who desperately tried to defend himself. It lasted for 20 minutes until a car came.

The three of them began running onto the sidewalk. Mario slid on the ice and knocked over the Chameleon, and Maria fell on top of them, but she did it gracefully. And for a while they just laid there on the icy sidewalk laughing. _I feel so much younger_, thought the Chameleon.

After they walked home, Maria said, "Hey, Chameleon, isn't there something you wanted to talk to Mario about?"

"Hm? Oh yeah."

"Well, I'll go work on a project for Mr. Fowl and leave you boys alone. See ya," she said, stopping to kiss the Chameleon before going inside.

The formerly lonely lizard took a moment to look at the Foxxy household. Malcolm Foxxy was certainly no Scrooge when it came to Christmas. There were lights of every color in the rainbow, and even more. There were eight tiny reindeer standing in the yard. Mistletoe hung in the front doorway and from the windows. There was an enormous wreath on the "Foxxymobile," a gleaming red Jaguar. An angel was hanging from Maria's balcony. And on the roof, there was a "Welcome Santa!" sign and there were lights more blinding than the sun that spelled out, "MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM THE FOXXY FAMILY!"

It distracted the Chameleon until Mario said, "Ah-hem? Isn't there something you wanted to say?"

"Oh. Right." He let Mario into his house. He had also started to decorate. His decorations weren't as showy as Malcolm Foxxy's, but whose were?

Mario was very excited to be in the house of a wanted man. It wasn't as scary as he imagined. "Don't have your tree up yet?"

"Not yet. Maybe you and Maria could come over and help, if you wanted."

"That sounds pretty cool. So, what did you want to talk about?"

"What does your sister want want for Christmas? I thought I should ask an expert."

"Oh. Well, don't get her the diary of Marilyn Mongoose, because that's what _I'm _getting her. She has a really wide range of interests, so it's hard to say. She loves art. And she reads a lot. You know what? I think she'll like whatever you get her, as long as it's personal."

"Oh. OK." The Chameleon thought about it. He didn't feel like that had helped much. But then something occurred to him.

"Can I ask _you_ something?" said Mario.

"You already are. But go ahead."

"Do you, like, commit less crimes around the holidays?"

"Not really. I might slow down a tad at this time. But I'm usually evil year round. I remember the time when Snaptrap, Bird Brain, and I tried to keep Christmas from coming. Good times, good times."

Mario tried to contain his shock. "Why would you do that?"

"It's not that I didn't _like_ Christmas. I just never got what I wanted."

"What do you want?"

"I don't know anymore." An awkward pause. The Chameleon sighed, and thought about how his life had changed recently. "Actually, there _has_ been a large decrease in my criminal activites lately. Do you know why?"

"You started dating my sister."

"Bingo. It's like, ever since I met her, I haven't been motivated to do bad at all. I haven't felt the urge. In fact, I almost feel motivated to do good things. Do you think I might be . . . reforming?"

"Maybe. Sure. I don't know. I'm not an expert. Do you think that might be what you want?"

The Chameleon thought about this. "Well, if it involves being with your sister, I think so. I love her, Mario. I love her more than I've ever loved anything or anyone in my entire life."

"Yeah. She's pretty crazy about you too. I've heard her talk in her sleep. It doesn't happen often, but I hear her say your name. And I've looked in her sketchbook." He grinned mischieviously. "Do you want to see?"

"You're bad, Mario Foxxy."

"I know. No one else would've gotten away with it. I only did because I'm so dang cute."

"Anyway, the thing I'm worried about is . . . What if I can't reform? What if I've been wicked too long? What if I'm no good at being good?" Mario saw him bury his face in his hands and swore he saw tears.

He reached out and covered the lizard's hand, awkwardly wrapping his other arm around him. "I think you've been doing pretty well."

The Chameleon's mood brightened. "Thanks. I appreciate it. You know, I never really had friends before. I used to think that Snaptrap, Bird Brain, and some of the other villains were my friends, but they despised me and treated me like dirt. I know that you and Maria are the real thing."

"Yeah." They walked outside. As Mario went home, they saw that Maria was outside again with her trumpet.

"So, what did you two talk about?"

"Oh, this poor fool wanted to know what to get you for Christmas." The Chameleon winced.

"Is that it? Well, it's really simple, actually." She took a deep breath and began to sing:

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas,_

_ There is just one thing I need._

_ I don't care about the presents_

_ Underneath the Christmas tree._

_ I just want you for my own._

_ More than you could ever know._

_ Make my wish come true. _

_ All I want for Christmas . . ._

_ Is. . ." _The Chameleon listened closely, trying to hear what she wanted.

_"You!" Oh. Really? _Him? _That was _all?

She played a few notes. "That's right. And if I have that, then I'll be happy." The two of them kissed, and the Foxxy siblings went inside, leaving the Chameleon alone to his thoughts.

Later that night, the Chameleon was writing a letter to Santa. He wasn't sure if he should even bother. Every year he was on the naughty list. But he decided to take a chance. _Dear Santa, _he started. Then he paused. _Will he throw this in the fire when he sees who it's from?_ He shook his head and went on with it. _All I want this year is for Maria to be happy. She's a really good person, and she may be making me a better one. If she's happy, I will be too. Please. Best Regards, The Chameleon._

**This story may turn out shorter than I anticipated. I was planning on giving Marileon, as I think of them, one last obstacle in their relationship before a happy ending, but I think I should probably wait until after Christmas for that. I'm not sure what it should be. Something bad enough to break them apart, but not so bad they can't get back together. And it could be Malcolm-related. Feel free to give suggestions in reviews, if anyone is reading this. _Ciao_ for now.**


	15. Chapter 15: The Disastrous Date

**Chapter 15: The Disastrous Date**

**Disclaimer: Broken record. I don't own jack, and I don't think I'm going to have anymore of these things. This chapter may or may not be the big obstacle for Marileon I mentioned at the end of the last chapter. I hope you like it anyway. **

"**However far away, I will always love you. However long I stay, I will always love you. Whatever words I say, I will always love you. I will always love you." "Lovesong," The Cure.**

Christmas was drawing nearer and nearer. Almost everyone in the city of Petropolis, CA was feeling pretty good.

The Chameleon and his lovely girlfriend Maria Claire Foxxy were on a date at the Owlive Garden. The two of them were at a table in the back. There were candles burning and a vase with three red roses in the middle. Maria had taken off her coat and wore one of her nicest red dresses.

The waitress, a raven named Anita, asked what they wanted to drink. The Chameleon said, "Anything you want, Angel. Price is nothing to me tonight. I could buy you a bottle of their finest wine if you asked."

Maria looked a little embarassed. "Er . . . I'm not old enough to drink yet, babe."

"Oh. Heh. I forgot. You're so mature for your age."

She consulted the menu. "I'll have a _Bella Limonata_."

"Excellent choice, miss. And you, sir?" asked Anita, looking nervously at him. She couldn't help but feel on edge having someone like him in the place.

"Hmm. I'll just have a Cobra-Cola."

"All righty, then. I'll be right back." She hurried away to get their drinks.

"What's the occasion, Chameleon?"

"I'm celebrating."

"Celebrating what?"

"How lucky I am to have you."

"Oh, you're so romantic. How was your day?"

"It was fine. But it improved tenfold when I saw you. How was yours?"

"Oh, something BIG happened today."

"What?"

"You didn't see? Mario posted about it on Facebeak and on his blog. I quit my job."

"That's wonderful!"

"I know! Griffin was so angry! He kept ranting and raving about how I couldn't quit because I was the most popular waitress. And then Mr. Fowl threw a pie at him. That's when everyone started throwing food at him. And I rode out in style. Thanks for helping Mario fix my motorcycle."

"No problem. You know, before my criminal career really took off, I earned a degree in mechanical engineering. I used stolen money and some of my inheritance to pay for it. But I don't really want to talk about my past tonight. Some other time." Maria decided not to pry, but couldn't help but wonder about what she didn't know about the reptile she loved. He had never lied to her, yet he remained so mysterious, like a superhero. Her own personal superhero. He would probably explain more soon. She wanted to meet his parents. What would they think of her?

"What do you think I should do with my life? Do you think I could try pursuing my dream of acting? It's certainly not easy to get into."

"Whatever you choose, you'll be great at it. That I know for sure. I'll have to watch that video later. I'm sure you were at your finest." She gave him the look that melted his heart, fluttering her long, dark lashes, and rested her hand on his. He imagined what a ring would like on one of those fingers. Yes, he had decided he would marry her. He didn't know when, and he knew it was soon, but he also knew he would never find anyone else he'd ever want, no matter how hard he looked. He had decided to reform. A life of crime was no longer appealing. Not after she had brought out the goodness in him. It wasn't satisfied with the path he was on, and knew he could do better.

"Hello," said a familiar voice with an Italian accent as phony as his mustache. They looked to see who ruined the moment. Maria groaned inwardly. Malcolm may have let her go out, but she couldn't believe that he had the nerve to send a spy! As a result of a combination of bribery, threats, and blackmail, their drinks were being held by a peacock in a waiter's uniform. His name tag may have read "Pietro," but they knew at once he was James Peter Fowl. Malcolm had sent him to try to sabotage their date.

"Who had the limonata, and who had the Cobra-Cola?" said "Pietro."

"Well, the limonata is for the lady, and might I ask where Anita is?"

"Oh, Anita has a - how do you say? - family emergency and she had to step out." His accent sounded more French than Italian. It was simply insulting.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Fowl?" demanded Maria.

"How did you – I mean who _ees _dis Meester Fowl? I've never met such a man." Pathetic.

"Cut the garbage! Did my father send you? _Did he?!_"

Mr. Fowl tugged his collar. "I have no clue what you mean. May I take your orders now and end this confrontation?"

The Chameleon sighed. He wished this fool would end this charade. "Yes, you may. _Pietro_."

"So what will de gentleman have?"

"I'll have chicken and gnocchi soup with extra gnats."

"Excellent. And de lady?"

"I'll have the Steak Toscano."

"Very nice. I'll be back."

Maria rolled her eyes. "Oh, God. Dad, how could you?"

Her companion patted her hand. "Don't worry, Angel. Not even that maniac can ruin this night."

Their faces leaned in closer together. And then Mr. Fowl jumped in between them and said, "Are you certain you don't want any appetizers?"

"Yes!" they said to the ersatz waiter.

"So, where were we?" said Maria. Just as they clasped hands, Mr. Fowl jumped on the table and began dancing a jig while singing, "Alouette." They glared at him. He backed away.

"What is taking so long?!" shouted the Chief. He, Dudley, Kitty, and Keswick were also at the Owlive Garden that night. They were celebrating the defeat of almost every villain in Petropolis before Christmas.

"Coming!" said another unwelcome voice, as TUFF's waiter came into view carrying the tray. He was a rat who called himself Stephano. Of course it was actually Verminious Snaptrap, leader of DOOM, who was once more impersonating a waiter as part of an evil scheme.

As "Pietro" returned with a tray of his own, "Stephano" thought it would be funny to trip him. So he stuck out his foot and they both fell and dropped their trays. They ended up picking up the wrong ones.

"That isn't our tray!" said the Chief.

"Yeah, where's the lobster I ordered?" said Kitty.

"You idiot!" Snaptrap yelled at Mr. Fowl. "You made me drop the poisoned food for TUFF!" Everyone in the restaurant gasped. "Wait, let me start over!"

"Snaptrap!" said the Chameleon. "What are you doing here? You're ruining my date!"

"No, that's why I'm-" began Mr. Fowl, than stopped, what he was saying. "Wait, let me start over."

"You tr-tr-tried to poison us!" said Keswick. "Let's get him!" They ran after both of them.

But before they could, Anita appeared from nowhere. She was tied up and looked very angry. "There he is!" she cried, pointing at Mr. Fowl. "He tied me up and put me in a closet!"  
"My dear, it was only temporary."

"You should be locked up!"

Mr. Fowl tugged his collar again. "You know, Miss Anita, you're very attractive. Your feathers are very shiny. Almost as shiny as mine. Very few reach that level."

Snaptrap had had enough of this foolish fowl, just like everyone else. In an attempt to divert attention away from himself, he ripped off his mustache. "You're not a real waiter!" Well, obviously.

Mr. Fowl ripped off his in return. "Neither are you!" Then he punched the rat, and then he was punched back, and before you know it they were fighting.

The Chameleon groaned. "This is a disaster. And we didn't even get our food yet. I'm never coming here again!"

The TUFF Agents went to break up the fight as the imitation waiters headed into the kitchen. And then the restaurant caught on fire. Luckily the two responsible were already in handcuffs. Keswick said, "Check, please!"

Everyone began pouring out of Owlive Garden. They were screaming, running around in circles, and trampling one another. It was an atmosphere of mass hysteria. The Chameleon desperately tried to hold onto his love's hand, but in the confusion he lost her. "Maria! Maria! _Maria!_" he screamed, tears flowing down.

He reached the exit, only to turn back. The TUFF Agents stared at him in confusion. "What are you doing?" said Dudley. "You'll catch on fire!"

"I don't care! I'm not going to live without my angel!" He ran back in after her. Almost everyone was already out, excluding two individuals: Maria and the Chameleon. As the firefighters arrived and put out the fire, everyone was holding their breath and wondering if they would make it out alive.

Then the Foxxy family showed up. Mario's limbs were shaking and he sobbed as he held as beloved video camera, Dolores. Marge, whose pregnancy was really starting to show, was screaming at the heavens. And Malcolm, who was actually kind of responsible for the whole mess, was beside himself. He yelled at the firefighters and tried to get past them. "My daughter's in there, you *****!" It's not clear what he called them, but it probably wasn't appropriate in church or other public places. That much is certain.

Finally, the Chameleon emerged carrying an unconscious Maria. They seemed unscathed, but he was in tears. He laid her down on the concrete and sunk to his knees. "No response. No response at all."

Dudley and Kitty went to him, worried. Despite Maria's controversial relationship, she was very well liked. "Is she alive?" sniffed Kitty.

"Yes, but I don't know if she'll make it. I hear her breathing faintly. And her heart rate is very slow." He wept, and didn't think he could go on if she slipped away. "Oh my sweet Maria, please don't die. I need you." He pressed his lips to hers in a kiss worthy of a fairy tale.

Her eyes fluttered open. She moaned softly. "Ch-chameleon? Is that you?"

"Yes, Angel, I'm here. I'm here. I thought I almost lost you."

"They ain't found a way to kill me yet, doll."

Anita walked up to them. "We are sorry for the inconvenience, and we'd be happy to give you free dessert."

"Sounds great, Anita," said Maria. The raven walked away.

As Snaptrap and Mr. Fowl were taken to jail, the Chameleon looked at the remains of the Owlive Garden and sighed. "This entire evening is ruined! I had everything all planned. It was going to be so romantic!"

Maria smiled at him. "Wherever we're together is romantic." They heard some music playing. It was "Lovesong" by the Cure.

"I always think of this song when I'm around you," he said.

"I think of it too. Wanna dance?" she asked, offering her hand. They danced among the smoldering ruins like their was no tomorrow. All that mattered was that they had each other.

**Next is the long-awaited Christmas chapter. I recommend that you listen to "Lovesong," by the Cure. It's one of the most romantic songs I know.**


	16. Chapter 16: The Most Wonderful Time

**Chapter 16: The Most Wonderful Time of the Year**

The best day of the entire year had finally arrived, and good feelings were spreading throughtout Petropolis.

In the Foxxy home, Maria and Mario woke up and rushed to the tree. Even at ages of 18 and 16, respectively, both were always excited when they went to see what Santa had left them, and to see what they got each other.

Mario was happier than a tornado in a trailer park when he saw his fedora, and swore he'd wear it every day. He also received some new computer games, an iPad 4, _Edward Scissorhands_, and more yarn.

Maria was thrilled to see the diary of Marilyn Mongoose, who she had admired for a long time. Some of her other presents included perfume from Lady Haha's personal fragrance _Fame_, more paper, an iPad 4 like her brother, and Stephen Kingfisher's newest work. She even received Mr. Fowl's hot chocolate recipe, which had been passed down for generations.

Their parents were very pleased with their gifts. Marge had a lot of things for the baby on the way. She and Malcolm had discussed names, and they had decided they would name it Madison Rochelle if it was a girl and Mason Joseph if it was a boy. She wore a glittery silver gown. Maria was in her Santa's little helper outfit: long sleeve, V-neck red dress to the knees with tall black boots and a Santa hat. Mario wore a thick green sweater from Grandma Sara. And Malcolm went all the way with his annual Santa Claus costume.

_DING-DONG!_ Maria opened the door to see her beloved at the door. "Merry Christmas, Angel!" He pointed up. "Is that mistletoe?" It was. She pulled him close and followed the custom. "That's one of my favorite Christmas traditions."

"Wait right there! I have to get something!" she said as she went to get his present.

The Chameleon asked Marge if he could come in. She told him of course. Her husband wasn't pleased, but wouldn't start any trouble on Christmas. Mario was very glad he came, however, and invited him to sit next to him while he showed him his presents.

Maria returned with a medium-sized box wrapped in green paper with a big white bow on top. "You shouldn't have, you really-" he began, but he was cut off.

"Relax, I didn't spend a dime. I made it myself." She handed it to him. He ripped off the paper and gasped.

It was a statue of a fox with angel wings that bore a striking resemblance to its creator. The detail was amazing. The eyes were so lifelike. It took the Chameleon's breath away. "This is the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"There's more."

He looked closer and saw that there was a card with it. The front read: _To The Chameleon, Love Maria._ He opened it and there was a drawing of the two of them under the mistletoe. There was also a short message underneath. _Dear Chameleon, you've made me very happy. I know you're a good person, even if other people don't. You are the best thing in my life, and I hope we're together forever. _

"I will treasure this forever. Now it's time for your present." He handed her a long white box with a red bow. After some struggle, she opened it, and it was her turn to be surprised.

She looked at the contents of the box. _Is this _really_ what I think it is?_ She pulled it out. It was exactly what she thought it was. She felt the black fabric and green circuits. "You got me a _Molecular Transformation Suit?!_"

"Uh huh."

She hugged him tightly and started dancing around. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love it! I love it!" She held him close and finally released him when he needed air. His face was bright red. "Thank you so much."

"Hey, I have a present for you too, Chameleon," said Mario. He handed him a scarf made with red, orange, and green yarn. "I made it myself. There's matching gloves too."

He put them on. "Thank you, Mario. You really made these?"

"Yeah. I, uh, usually don't tell people. Other guys make fun of me. I guess it isn't very manly."

"Oh, I bet they only wish they were as talented as you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Oh, I almost forgot something." He gave him a postcard signed by Quacky the Duck. "I heard you were a fan."

"Oh, thank you, thank you so much! How'd you get this?"

"We shared a cell once. Mr. Foxxy, I wasn't sure what to get you at first. But Maria tells me you're a fan of the Insane Clown Possums."

"That's right." Malcolm was giving the Chameleon the cold stare he usually gave him as he sipped his egg nog. Yet he couldn't help but be surprised that the felonious lizard he despised with all his heart was giving him a present.

"Well, I know them. I held them hostage once. But they let it slide, and they did me a favor. Two tickets to their next concert."

Malcolm spit up his egg nog. "What?! You're insane! After all the crap I gave you?"

"Hey, it's Christmas!"

"Well, I didn't get you anything."

"Nonsense! I can think of plenty of things. For one thing, there are so many times you could have killed me but didn't. Mrs. Foxxy, I got you this rattle for the baby. I painted it myself." He handed it to her, giving it a small shake.

"Thank you."

"Chameleon, can you take us sledding at the park?" begged Mario. "It'll be really fun."

"Yeah, that sounds fun," said Maria. "Have you been sledding before?"

"Not really. I mean, sledding involves _snow_. And you know my feelings on _that_."

"You'll be fine," Maria assured him.

"Yeah, we won't let you drown, or anything," said Mario.

"Well, I can't believe I'm asking this, but what do your parents say?"  
"It's fine with us," said Marge.

Malcolm considered it. At first he seemed not to like the idea, but then he said, "Oh, why not? Merry Christmas! Just don't do anything you'll regret." He now detested his daughter's boyfriend a little less.

They went to the slopes at the nearby park. They mounted the sled cautiously. "Are you sure this is safe?" said the Chameleon.

"Of course it is," said Mario. "We've done this hundreds of times."

"Just hold on to us tight, and we won't let anything happen to you, babe," said Maria.

And down the slope they went. They were faster than a cheetah with a sugar rush. _So much adrenaline_, thought the scared lizard. _Hey, this isn't so bad. This is actually pretty good. No wonder they wanted to do this so badly. _

Then they hit a snow bank, went flying, and crashed. "That was close," said Maria. "Wait a minute. Mario, where's the Chameleon?"

"I don't know. What if something happened to him?" The foxes became very worried about their friend. There was no sign of him anywhere. "Chameleon! Chameleon! Where are you?"

Then a twig snapped. Mario was hit in the face by a snowball. "Boo!" said the Chameleon as he jumped down from a tree branch.

"You jerk!" said Mario. The Chameleon laughed and tackled them.

"Very funny," said Maria. She was glad he was okay.

As Maria made snow angels, Mario asked the Chameleon, "So, was this the best Christmas you've ever had?"

"Definitely. I'll always love this time of year. This year I got what I wanted, and even more."

"I know I got what I wanted."

"What's that?"

"A big brother."

Later that night, the Chameleon thought about what had happened, and how he had been happier than he had ever been. That's when he saw a letter at the fireplace. A letter from Santa! He read it:

_Dear Chameleon,_

_ You're right. Maria has always been a good girl. Ever since she entered your life, you've been a better person. You're a different reptile than you were when you tried to prevent Christmas last year. I hope you keep up the good work. I was very pleased when I read your letter. When you make an unselfish wish, when you wish for someone else, it is sure to come true. Well, I'll be watching you. I see everything, remember? Anyway, you're doing a good job. Making people happy is better than any present under the tree._

_ Merry Christmas,_

_ Santa Claus._

The Chameleon looked out the window. "Merry Christmas to all, and to all good life!"

**Finally. I hope your Christmas was as good as mine. Well, now I'm going to take a break on this story, and work on some other things. Happy holidays! Kendramccormick out.**


	17. Chapter 17: A Second Chance

**Chapter 17: A Second Chance**

It was December 31st, many hours to come before the New Year. The Chief was planning a big party for the agents and their close friends and relatives. Dudley was opening a package of sparklers and chewing on chocolate turkey bacon when he heard someone knocking. "Keswick, get the door!" barked the Chief, as he read his new romance novel in the dark so he wouldn't be seen.

Keswick gasped. "It's the Ch-cha-_chameleon!_"

Moments later, the Chameleon was tied up and hanging upside down. "OK, Chameleon, tell us why you're really here," demanded the Chief, "or we can use some very unpleasant methods to make you talk."

"First, could you please let me down? The blood's rushing to my head."

Dudley shrugged. They could probably take him, like they did before. He cut the ropes, and the Chameleon landed on the floor with a thud. "Well, now that you're down, what do you want?! I want answers! No tricks!" he said with a glare.

"I told you, I'm going to reform! And I need your help. I'm going to need a legitimate job, and I was thinking of starting here."

"Why'd you come to us?" asked Kitty.

"I wasn't sure who to turn to."

"But you hate us!"

"No, I don't. At least not anymore. If anything, I'm jealous of you. People _like_ you guys. You have each other's backs. You guys are like a family. I've always wanted to be a part of a family. I was once, but. . ." He trailed off. "Well, I'd prefer not to get into that now. Can't you give me a second chance?"

"Why sh-sh-should we?" asked Keswick. "Do you have any idea how many attempts you m-m-made on our lives? How many times you tried to destroy TUFF HQ?"

The very nervous and repentant lizard chuckled nervously. "A lot, right?"

"And let's not forget that you kidnapped the Queen, forced children into a life of crime, almost fried everyone in town, tried to stop Christmas. . ." Kitty shook her head in disgust. "Who does that?"

He hung his head. "I guess I did."

"AND YOU STOLE HALLOWEEN CANDY, YOU FIEND!" screamed Dudley.

"Yes, I did all of those things, and more. But I'm really sorry. I can change, I swear." He looked at them, and it looked like he might cry. "The love of a wonderful woman is making me a better man. Please, can't you find it in your hearts to forgive me for everything I've done wrong?" he begged them.

Then there was an awkward silence as they considered the idea. But then there was a _CRASH! _And then the Chief said: "Agent Foxxy, be careful with those fireworks!"

The Chameleon couldn't believe his ears. Agent _Foxxy_, he thought. Then he saw a familiar face, and his jaw dropped.

"Sorry, Chief. They're real heavy." Then Mario saw that the Chameleon was staring at him. "Oh, hey, Chameleon," he said casually.

"Mario?! _What_ are you doing here?!"

"I work here. Right now I'm still in training, and I work with Keswick sometimes. It's going to be a while before I'm a full-fledged agent."

"Since when?!"

"After Mr. Wong fired me, I started looking for another line of work, when I accidentally helped Dudley and Kitty catch the Caped Cod. The rest is history."

"Why didn't you tell me? We're practically family."

"I wasn't allowed to. And I wouldn't like it if Maria told you."

"She knows?"

"Of course. We tell each other everything."

The Chameleon took a while to process this. "So, how do you like the idea of having me as a coworker?"

Mario squealed so loudly that the Chameleon jumped back. "Yes! Yes, oh, yes, dude, yes! Oh man, I was hoping you'd ask. I could really use a partner. Heck, maybe Maria will join us and make it a party. I don't think I'd be a real good agent on my own . . . well, at least not yet. And I'm sure you've got _tons_ of expertise when it comes to this."

"Well, I guess that's true. After all, who better than someone with a criminal mind like mine to catch other criminals? That is _so_ clever, Mario!"

"Yeah, it's clever!" They high-fived each other.

"Now hold on here Agent Foxxy," said the Chief. "Just how do we know we can trust him?"

"I'm telling you, he's had a major transformation. He's not the same crook he was before he met my sis. He's like the big brother I never had but always wanted."

The Chameleon blushed at all this praise. "Anyway, I really want this job. I thought Maria should marry someone with an honest occupation."  
"Wait, what did you just say?" said Mario.

"I thought Maria should marry someone with an honest occupation."

Everyone gasped as they realized with this meant. "You're going to marry her?!" said Kitty.

"Yes, I was planning on it. I haven't got a ring yet."

"Then we better go shopping!" said Mario. "Oh, this keeps getting better! Can I be your best man?"

"Actually, I was thinking about asking Snaptrap to fill that position." The look on Mario's face was priceless. The Chameleon cracked up. "Gotcha! Of course you're the best man!"

Mario rolled his eyes at his almost-brother-in-law. "So, what do you think Dad's gonna say?"

The Chameleon froze. This was something he hadn't considered yet. "Well . . ." He was at a loss. "Well . . . I guess he'll have to accept our love."

"That's right! Maria and I are sick of how he treats you. I mean, he's all about what's best for us, so why can't he see you're best for her?" He sighed. "Sometimes I'm so mad I could spit in his face. I mean, yes, I know he's our dad, but come on. What'll it take for him to realize that, for once, the great and powerful Malcolm Foxxy is wrong about something?"

Then the Chameleon remembered the reason he came there in the first place. "So, what do you think? Can I have that job? Do you think I can have a second chance?" He tried to give them "sad eyes," which he hadn't mastered as well as the Foxxy siblings. But luckily Mario was on his side.

The Chief stared at his former nemesis, wondering if it was a good idea. Finally he called a meeting with Mario and some of the top agents. The anxious lizard started pacing so hard the floor almost gave out. Finally, they returned. "OK, if you're serious about this, then we'll put you to the test," said the Chief. "Maybe you're telling the truth. After all, that Maria is a good girl. Maybe she worked some magic on you. Maybe you two crazy lovebirds will prove everyone wrong. This is just like the stuff I read about in my romance novels! I mean, like nothing I read in my tough, manly novels!" he said quickly. "Anyway, don't forget: we're watching you, so don't even think about going back on your word."

"I won't, I won't, I _swear _I won't let you down!" His face lit up brighter than Christmas in Paris. "You're not going to regret this!"

"Well, I don't know," said Keswick. "M-m-maybe you're not aware, but Snaptrap "reformed" twice. The first time was part of an elaborate r-r-ruse. And then there was the time when he dated Agent P-p-puppy's mother. While that attempt may have been s-s-sincere, it didn't last long either."

"I know, but I'm different."

"You can do it, bro," said Mario. "I've been telling people about you on my blog."

"You what?!"

"Take a look." He showed the Chameleon his laptop's screen, which displayed his homepage at _Mario' _. Most of the top stories seemed about one particular subject.

"_What_ is Marileon?"

"You and Maria. _Duh_. It's probably the most exciting thing on here. You won't believe who visits my site."

"Well, what are people saying about us?"

"Opinion's kind of mixed. Most people are against it, for various reasons. Some dislike the interspecies thing. And just about everyone thinks that you haven't learned your lesson, and that you're bad to the bone and always will be." The Chameleon hung his head in shame, thinking of everything he had done. He didn't expect people to accept him – had they ever? - but that didn't make this easier to hear. "But there are some, the hopeless romantics out there, who believe in you guys. Guess who one of them is?"

"I don't know. Not your father, that's for sure."

"No. Lady Haha!"

Now it was the Chameleon's turn to make Mario jump back. "REALLY?! She supports us? Oh, you don't know what this means to me!"

"I think I do."

"Well, like you said earlier, I've got to buy a ring. Wait. Oh no. How will I afford it?"

"No, I said _we_ should go ring shopping. I'll help pay."

"You shouldn't."

"Nonsense! I have money, you know. Well, what're you waiting for?"

Before leaving on one of his most important missions, the Chameleon looked around at his future coworkers. "Once again, I'd like to thank you all for giving me a chance. Maybe we all have a little hopeless romantic in us. And I hope all of you can make it to the wedding."

"We will," said Kitty. "I thought about it, and well . . . maybe you have changed, like Jean Valjean."

"Thanks, Agent Katswell."

"You can call me Kitty. After all, you're going to work with us."

"And you can call me Dudley. Um, I've got two questions before you put a ring on her."

"Fire away."

"OK. I just don't get it. Once you went on a date with my mom, but now you want to marry a younger woman."

The Chameleon turned redder than a sunburned cardinal. "Well, I'd rather not talk about that. Next."

"Why'd you pick Mario as the best man and not me?" he demanded. This was an unexpected question. "I've known you longer!"

Mario chuckled. "It's because I'm the bride's brother, obviously."

"Oh, wait, another question!" said Dudley.

"What now?"

"Will there be food at the wedding?"

"Of course! All weddings have food! You know Mrs. Foxxy is a great cook and that she tends to make big meals. You've been to her house. I'm not so bad myself."

"Wait, you cook?"

"As a matter of fact, I once cooked for an entire house of villains when Snaptrap, Birdbrain, and I moved in together. Well, in this case, "an entire house" means three including myself, but still. I make a good French toast."

"Hey, if you hens are done clucking, we've got a ring to buy for a special girl!" Mario reminded the Chameleon. Then he said to the Chief, "I probably won't be able to come to the New Year's party tonight, because I'll be celebrating at home. You understand, right?"

"Of course. This is pretty important."

"So when do I start?" said an anxious Chameleon.

"After you complete your first mission. We'll let you know when that is."

"Got it! Can't wait!"

"Best of luck with Maria!"

"OK!" called the Chameleon, filled with new hope as Mario dragged him at the door and into his destiny.

**This was longer than I expected. The next chapter is "The Question." I know it's February, but I like the New Year's proposal idea. Did you know this story now has THREE reviews? Well, this calls for a toast so pour the champagne, pour the champagne. Ha ha. I don't know if you caught the reference, but that was from "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" by Panic! At the Disco. Anyway, thanks Nicky0. Oh, I'm no longer doing disclaimers, because we all know I don't own _TUFF Puppy_, or _The Simpsons_, or _BATMAN_, or whatever. Peace.**


	18. Chapter 18: The Question

**Chapter 17: The Question**

**Finally! I've been waiting a long time for this one. I was going to try to finish the latest _Harvest_ chapter, but since Valentine's Day is upon us, I just wanted to finish this very romantic chapter.**

"**You and I, you, you and I. Oh yeah, I'd rather die without you and I." Lady Gaga, "You and I."**

It was 11:52, December 31st, and to Maria Foxxy it was taking forever. She was wondering when her boyfriend was going to show. She sat down at her desk with a plate of nachos, some brownies, and a steaming mug of cocoa. The radio was on one of her favorite stations and she wore a black nightgown covered with glitter. Every now and then she would check her phone for any new texts, but she hadn't seen anything for hours.

She groaned and remembered what he said earlier. "Don't worry if I'm fashionably late, tonight, Angel," the Chameleon had told her. "I've got a special surprise for you tonight!" Then she heard him laughing. She nibbled on some chips. So this was his idea of fashionably late. She sighed. Maria knew patience was a virtue, but it sure wasn't one of hers! She tapped her foot angrily on the carpet. For the love of Pete, when would he-

_BANG!_ Maria jumped. What the heck was that?! She looked at the door to her balcony and gasped in delight. Looking back at her was a pair of glowing scarlet eyes.

She slipped on a plush white robe over her dress and a pair of fuzzy blue slippers. She slid the door open and stepped but found no one out there. Just a rock laying on the floor of the balcony. "I'm going crazy." She stepped back inside, disappointed, only for two scaly hands to cover her eyes.

"I'd be surprised if you weren't already a little crazy, toots."

"What kept you so long? Was it the 'special surprise'?"

"Yep." She finally turned around to face him. He handed her an assortment of roses. "Sorry it took so long, but it'll be worth it." He chuckled. What was he up to?

"Well, regardless of how long it took, I'm glad you're here," Maria admitted. "Do you want this brownie? A fly landed on it."

"Don't mind if I do." He laid down on her bed and stretched his long legs.

"May I please have my surprise _now?_" she begged.

"In a minute, Maria. Good things come to those who wait just a little longer. Oh! But first I have an announcement!"

"What is it, doll?" asked the ever curious fox.

"It's official: I'm turning to the side of good. The Chief decided he's going to give me a chance and let me join TUFF. And I'm doing it for you. I just don't feel as evil as I used to be."

"I'm so proud of you! I'd love you no matter what, but this is wonderful! It's also a little surprising, because Dad's friends with the Chief. Well, I doubt that they're BFFs or anything, but I heard he lets Dad call him Herbert."

"Herbert?"

"Yeah, I heard that's his real name." They both started giggling and were about to kiss when someone knocked on the door. Angry at the fact that her moment was ruined, Maria went to answer it.

It was Mario, and Dudley and Kitty were there too. Dudley was there because Marge invited his mom, and Kitty was there because Dudley invited her. "Can we come in?" asked Mario.

"You already are," said the Chameleon.

"Not much time left," said Kitty, consulting her watch and seeing that it was 11:55.

"I'm so excited!" screamed Dudley. "I thought this day might never get here!"

"Did the Chameleon tell you that we're going to be working together soon?" Kitty asked her.

"Yes, he did. It's great news, but I doubt it was the surprise he promised."

No one noticed Mario pull out his reliable video camera, Dolores. Then the Chameleon casually asked if she could change the radio station. She was a little confused but didn't think much of it until she heard, "And now a request from a caller who identified himself as 'C,'" and then "You and I" started playing. "I love this song!"

"I know." They began dancing slowly, with only minutes to midnight.

Finally, when the song was almost over, the Chameleon sat Maria down on her bed and asked, "How about a magic trick?"

"OK, I guess."

He got down on his knees and said, "Say, what's that in your ear?" It took him a while, but hten he pulled out a "surprise" Maria certainly didn't see coming.

It was a gorgeous ring, silver with an enormous sapphire surrounded by several tiny diamonds. "Oh, Chameleon, it's beautiful!"

"I helped pick it out!" said Mario. Then she realized what was going on and blushed.

He took a deep breath. "Maria Claire Foxxy, my dearest, we may not have known each other for very long, but it seems like forever, and if there's one thing I know, it's that no matter how long or where I look, I'll never find anyone as perfect as you."

"I-I'm not perfect," she muttered.

"I disagree. But now I'll cut to the chase. Maria, Red Baron, my angel sent form heaven, I want to spend the rest of time with you. Will you marry me?"

Time stood still. "Yes, yes, of course I'll marry you!" She slid the ring on her finger. "I love you, Chameleon!"

"And I love you."

Then the clock chimed midnight as they shared a deep, passionate kiss. "Well, I waited so long for you," said the future Mrs. Chameleon, but it was worth it." They kissed again and thought of their shared future.

**I hope this was worth the wait. Don't think their problems are through _just _yet, or that a certain father will be cool with this. But this is all the time I have for now. Peace, and Happy Valentine's Day to all!**


End file.
